NaLu Week 2018
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Las historias dulces y la emoción a una nueva aventura continúan. Una semana llena de historias, llena de lágrimas y llena de alegrías. NaLu Week 2018 ya está aquí. Disfruten de historias protagonizadas por Natsu y Lucy en su totalidad. #naluweek
1. Introducción

Hoy, Sábado 14 de Julio del presente año; Yo, AnZuZu Dragneel, dare la siguiente información con suma importancia.

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

Ladies and Gentlemen!

Sean bienvenidos a una edición más de ¡ **NaLu Week 2018**!

Fairy Tail no se acaba hasta que se acabe. Y muchos menos morirán las historias entre Natsu y Lucy, nuestra querida pareja que nos ha brindado hermosas historias, muchas carcajadas y lágrimas a la vez. Sin duda, yo nunca los dejaré a un lado, Fairy Tail me dio mucho así que está es mi manera de agradecer.

La semana empezará a partir del **Miércoles 18 de Julio** y terminará el **Martes 24 del mismo mes**. Los 'Bonus' empezarán el **Sábado 14 de Julio** y el último será el **Jueves 26 de Julio** así dando fin a esta semana.

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

 **Bonus days**

 _1\. Drive [Conducir]_

 _2\. 100 Year Quest [Misión de 100 años]_

 **Main Prompts**

 _1\. Fascination / Apathy [Fascinación/Apatía]_

 _2\. Sanctum / Squalor [Santuario/Miseria]_

 _3\. Bedtime / Waking [Hora de dormir/Despertar]_

 _4\. Virtuous / Wicked [Virtuoso/Malvado]_

 _5\. Blessing / Omen [Bendición/Presagio]_

 _6\. Sensation / Numb [Sensación/Entumecido]_

 _7\. Freedom / Chained [Libertad/Cadena]_

 **Aclaración: Estos son los temas que escogieron y a tratar en estos días.**

 **Aclaración: Las historias son de mi autoría. Y solo fueron creadas para la satisfaccion y entretenimiento mismo.**

Algunas palabras que les dirigire a los lectores que están leyendo la introducción:

¡Wow! Realmente no me había preparado para esta Week, lamentablemente estaré ocupada con algunas cosas así que quiero pedir de una vez permiso si tardó un día en subir los capítulos correspondientes al día. Sin embargo, realmente espero que disfruten estos días.

Porque voy a poner todo mi empeño en escribir, hacerles emocionar con los sentimientos y que sin duda quieran leer y seguir leyendo. Ese es mi propósito como una escritora más aquí, hacerles mover sus corazones con los sentimientos a escribir.

Al igual que los eventos pasados, les invito a participar y etiquetar con **#naluweek** las historias o fanarts que quieran realizar con estos temas. Sin duda también espero que dejen algún comentario, alegrará más a mi corazón cansado y crean que daran muchas más ganas de escribir.

A seguir escribiendo y festejando a nuestra pareja favorita. ¡Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia!

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**

¡Yo AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por inaugurado NaLu Week 2017!

It's showtime!

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 14 de Julio de 2018**


	2. Bonus 1

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al primer bonus de esto que llamamos NaLu Week. Será el primero que iniciará esta semana, realmente espero que lo disfruten como yo me emocioné al momento de escribirlo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **Bonus 1: Drive**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel tenía 25 años, un extraño cabello de color rosa y unos atractivos ojos de color Jade. Él sólo era un chofer y guardaespaldas de medio tiempo de la familia más importante y rica de la ciudad, el legado Heartfilia. No había sido un secreto que desde joven había empezado a trabajar para ellos, tenía que pagar su escuela si es que algún día quería convertirse en un gran chef y así ayudar en el restaurante familiar de sus padres o abrir el suyo propio como todo el tiempo había imaginado. Claro, lo que quería no estaba relacionado con lo que trabajaba pero trabajo era trabajo aunque de vez en cuando le preparaba a la familia uno de sus tantos platillos.

Regresando al tema principal. No podía quejarse, trabajaba con una amable familia que le pagaba bien y que le había brindado apoyo desde entonces. No sabía en que momento se iría de la casa a seguir con su propio sueño, sólo sabía que estaría muy agradecido con ellos y estos mismos aceptarían y le desearían suerte.

Sin embargo. Al principio pensó que había cometido un error cuando se fijo en ella, aunque no podía negarlo, había sido un hermoso error. Sus ojos se habían fijado en la única hija de sus señores. Una chica tres años menor que él, sabía que había una heredera a toda esa fortuna pero no la había conocido hasta ese momento. Tenía entendido que la chica sólo visitaba a sus padres cuando era fin de semana y normalmente ya era de muy noche cuando ella llegaba, motivo por el cual no la conocía, a esa hora el ya estaba dormido después de tantas clases en las mañanas y pasar tanto tiempo con los señores.

En fin. Fue una tarde soleada cuando la vio en el gran jardín de la casa, se encontraba caminando ahí, estaba aburrido cuando la vio. Se veía hermosa con su rubio cabello largo, con aquel vestido veraniego de color blanco y bailando descalza en el suave pasto. Quedó hipnotizado con sólo verla a los ojos, el adorable color café y el brillo de la vida misma decorando sus grandes ojos. Era como una hada danzando con su amigo el viento, quien le ayudaba a dar todo tipo de vueltas y quien la hacia moverse con tanta naturalidad y suavidad.

¿Algo cursi su primer pensamiento de ella? Probablemente si pero poco le importó.

Ella se veía casi idéntica a la señora Layla, casi, porque ella tenía un aire mucho más libre y juvenil, llena de amor y cariño, mostrando la belleza absoluta como la sensualidad misma. Una hermosa chica que no dudo en preguntar por ella cuando se metió a la cocina y ahí se encontraba la dulce cocinera, Mira, la cual, en ocasiones le ayudaba a cocinar. Al menos quería tener una referencia cuando preguntarán donde trabajo.

Ella era la trabajadora de aquel lugar que al menos ya tenía varios años habitando y quien de vez en cuando le contaba sobre algún buen chisme.

 **-¡Oh!** -Exclamó sorprendida. **\- Su nombre es Lucy, es la única hija de Jude y Layla, estudia en un internado y sólo los fines de semana es cuando tiene permitido salir** -Una triste sonrisa apareció en ella. **\- El señor Jude es muy estricto con ella, si no fuera por su madre, Lucy no vendría, es más, hasta ella se iría y nunca regresaría**

 **-¿No es muy joven para pensar en eso?**

 **-Bueno, Lucy ha querido ser bailarina por lo que me contó** -Le susurró. **\- Pero su padre la obliga a estudiar medicina, pobre chica, realmente sentirás pena con toda cosa que el señor le grita a la hora de la comida, la chica se levanta y prefiere ya no comer**

Sin duda algo se había removido en su interior. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien así? Ni el mismo podia llegar a imaginarse que su señor, siendo tan amable con sus empleados, sea un hueso duro de roer con su propia hija. Entendía la misión de los padres en la vida pero tampoco era para llegar a tales extremos y obligar a alguien ser algo que no quiere.

No dijo nada más, permaneció vigilando a la chica. Esta se había dado cuenta de Natsu y sólo le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa para seguir dando vueltas y pequeños brincos en el pasto. De vez en cuando le dirigía un 'Buenos días' o le preguntaba sobre lo que hacía aparte de cuidar a sus padres y estudiar.

 **-Me gustaría que llevarás a mi hija al centro comercial, ella necesita comprar algunas cosas** -Fue lo que dijo el señor Jude. Lucy se encontraba con la mirada agachada y sólo mirando el piso. **\- Quiero que no te separes de ella**

 **-Claro** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia para ver como Lucy salía a paso lento y el empezar a seguirla.

Le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera. Al final sólo fue cuestión de verificar algunas cosas para subir al auto y así prender el motor para salir de aquella mansión. Vio por el retrovisor aquella adorable chica. Sólo miraba aburrida por la ventana, escuchaba las risas de jóvenes de su edad divirtiéndose entre ellas. La escucho suspirar y voltear a verlo.

Realmente se sentia apenado de que una chica fuera tratada de esa manera. Algo empezaba a conmover su corazón, su inocencia y su exigencia de libertad eran aquellos sentimientos.

 **-¿Esta segura de ir al centro comercial?** -Pregunto dudoso Natsu. **\- ¿Le gustaría ir a otro lado?**

 **-¿Porque me preguntas eso?** -Una dulce voz escucho. **\- Te dieron órdenes de llevarme aunque no quiera**

El auto se detuvo al ver la señalización de alto. Fue el momento apropiado para voltear a verla.

 **-Me gusta romper la rutina y me gustaría saber a donde te gustaría ir** -Le dedico una gran sonrisa. **\- Debe ser aburrido seguir órdenes que no te gustan, hasta a mi me aburren, sólo que nunca le digo a ellos y prefiero hacer cosas divertidas para recordar ¿No te gustaría salir mejor de la rutina y hacer lo que más quieres?**

Vio como Lucy abría los ojos. Su boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas pintadas de un adorable color rojo. Natsu sabía que esas eran las palabras correctas que la chica había ansiado escuchar desde hace tiempo. Fue desde ese momento en donde empezó todo.

 **#naluweek**

Los días pasaron para convertirse en meses. Su señor Jude le había pedido que a partir de aquel día, Natsu fuera el chofer de Lucy, quien se encargaría de protegerla y seguirla. Fue fácil para ellos dos desobedecer aquella orden. Tenía permitido dejarla en el internado y verla hasta el viernes en la noche para llevarla a la casa. Tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos y hacer una que otra travesura, teniendo al culpable "El tráfico" o "La escuela" eran buenas excusas para pasar más tiempo.

En sus días de descanso se la pasaban en la calle, iban a algún puesto de comida como al restaurante de los padres de Natsu, quienes con una sonrisa en la madre de él hablaba con Lucy y su padre le insinuaba situaciones que aún no se daban pero que le gustaría que así fuera. Iban al cine e iban a diferentes lugares que Lucy siempre había querido conocer. Incluso le había estado preparando comida para que ella fuera la juez de sus platillos. Sabía del pequeño secreto de Lucy, en el internado tenían un club de danza, fue más fácil para ella entrar ahí y dejarse llevar por sus suaves movimientos.

Hacían muchas cosas ahora que les habían permitido convivir.

Nunca llegó a imaginar que así se encontraría con aquella chiquilla. Incluso sentía como su pecho se llenaba de ese agradable calorcito llamado cariño, tenía cariño por ella y tenía otro sentimiento que aún seguiría oculto.

 **-Te llevas bien con Lucy ¿Verdad Natsu?** -Pregunto su señora Layla.

Natsu casi se atragantaba con el jugo que Lucy le había llevado. Vio a la madre de ella con una gran sonrisa y aquel pomposo vestido. Con la mirada le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado. El no pudo negarse.

 **-Es a quien debo proteger, es mi deber** -Respondió con sinceridad.

 **-¿Tu deber implica desobedecer órdenes y llevarla a otro lugar?** -Layla soltó una risita al ver el rostro sorprendido de Natsu. **\- No le diré a Jude, puedes estar tranquilo** -Le golpeo el hombro amablemente. **\- Lucy me cuenta sobre lo que hace contigo y realmente me alegra que mi hija al fin tenga una sonrisa en su rostro**

 **-No debería agradecer, es mi deber como su guardaespaldas** -Suspiro Natsu. **\- Se que los padres lo hacen por nuestro bien pero también ellos tienen que entender que queremos libertad** -Le miro con decisión. **\- Sin duda Lucy sería una buena bailarina, me gusta como se emociona con cada canción que escucha y que baila sin la vergüenza de que alguien la mire mal** -Sonrió. **\- Lucy es una buena mujer**

 **-Jude no lo ve así** -Suspiro Layla con tristeza. **\- Me llegaba a preocupar por el cuerpo delgado de mi hija, mi esposo siempre le arruinaba la comida hasta que tu llegaste y le cocinas de todo, realmente se nota que quieres mucho a mi hija** -Se levantó lentamente y antes de irse miro a Natsu. **\- Jude esta pensando en casar a Lucy, realmente me gustaría que fueras tu quien se quedara con mi hija**

Natsu no pudo decir otra cosa. Sólo vio como su señora se marchaba. A lo lejos veía a Lucy correr a su encuentro con algunos bocadillos. Sabía lo difícil que era enfrentar a los padres, sabía que Lucy no la iba a tener fácil pero de alguna u otra manera, ella sólo manejaba su futuro, su propio camino. Cuando ella llego a su lado, Natsu la tomo de la mano, había tomado una decisión que probablemente arriesgaria la vida de ambos pero sin duda era la mejor opción.

 **-¿Te fugarias conmigo?** -Preguntó de golpe.

 **-¿Eh?** -Exclamó sorprendida.

Lucy sólo se sonrojo. Nunca imagino que una propuesta llegaría a ella. Pensaba que era broma hasta que miro los ojos Jade de Natsu, mostraban determinación y la realidad misma. ¿Que le respondería a la persona que le había enseñado la libertad y que hasta hace poco descubrió sentimientos hermosos?

 **#naluweek**

Pasaron unos meses cuando sucedió aquello. En una noche tranquila, un hombre y una mujer se fugaban de la casa. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con sus manos enlazadas y con la adrenalina de ser descubiertos. Pocas cosas cargaban en un auto que los esperaba afuera. Tenían suerte de que nadie más que ellos conocían aquel pasadizo a su libertad. Sólo Lucy miro atrás, una gran sonrisa y una reverencia salió de ella.

 **-¿Estas lista Lucy?**

Volteó a mirar a su compañero de fuga. Con cariño le sonrió. Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Lista**

Nunca había estado más decidida que esa noche.

Ambos subieron al carro y se fueron de ese lugar. Natsu tenía suerte que sus señores no sabían donde se encontraba el hogar de sus padres, aunque no tardarían en descubrirlo pero para su desgracia ya sería tarde. Porque habían pensado en casarse, así les sería difícil separarlos. Todo sonaba como una mala y loca idea pero para ellos sólo sonaba a libertad y ser felices con la compañía mutua. Todo estaría bien.

A la mañana siguiente Layla se sorprendió al no ver a su hija dormida. Corriendo fue avisarle a Natsu, pensaba que el podía ayudarle a encontrarle pero para su sorpresa tampoco se encontraba en su cuarto designado, incluso se sorprendió de no encontrar las cosas de ambos. Corrió con la noticia a su esposo Jude, quien sólo negó y ella empezó a reír divertida.

 **-Debiste decirle a Lucy que pensabas comprometerla con Natsu** -Recordó Layla.

 **-Admito que fue mi error** -Suspiro Jude derrotado. **\- Pero es que nunca creí que esos dos se fugarian ¿Desde cuando lo habrán tramado?**

 **-No lo se** -Soltó una risita. **\- Ahora sólo esperar a encontrarlos**

 **-Se donde viven los padres de Natsu** -Soltó una carcajada Jude. **\- Incluso ellos me avisaron cuando llegaron, sólo hay que darles tiempo Layla** -Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. **\- Aunque fue tu culpa por no decirles alguna pista**

 **-¿Que iba a saber que esto pasaría?**

Ambos adultos rieron. Querían imaginar la cara de aquellos dos cuando los vieran y resolvieran todo tipo de duda que probablemente se había formado. Mientras tanto, les dejaría que siguieran con su camino.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¿Que tal les pareció el primer bonus?_**

 ** _Realmente espero que disfruten esta semana porque lo que les espera será aún mucho mejor._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos al primer día!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 14 de Julio de 2018_**


	3. Day 1:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Y es hoy cuando empezamos esta hermosa semana, siete días de capítulos continuos, siete días festejando a la pareja favorita de Fairy Tail: Natsu y Lucy.**_

 _ **Siete historias que nos llenará de amor, cariño y risas. A partir de este Miércoles 18 de Julio hasta el Martes 24 de Julio del presente año, se presentarán siete temas para festejar.**_

 _ **Así es como yo doy la bienvenida a esta week.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 1:**

* * *

 **Fascination**

* * *

No era un secreto que Natsu sentía una grande admiración y una muy grande curiosidad por Lucy. Sabía que era una chica rara, muchas veces se lo había hecho saber y aunque ella se molestara, de alguna manera a Natsu le gustaba ver aquella reacción. Le gustaba ver y conocer todo de Lucy, incluso si se trataba de sus enojos, como cuando entraba a su cuarto o al baño sin su permiso y leía alguna de sus novelas o la veía desnuda; como cuando le gastaba una pequeña e inocente broma y a veces se burlaban todos, motivo por el cual después tenía que compensar con una jugosa recompensa.

Le gustaba verla sonreír cuando platicaba sobre un buen libro que había estado leyendo, de una buena revista de chismes o con detalles pequeños como un regalo, una acción o una simple palabra, era una de las razones por la que siempre la estaba mirando, aunque fuera muy obvio, no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella gran sonrisa y mucho menos del brillo de sus ojos. Y cuando era cachado, bueno, no podia hacer nada mas que saludar Y esperar que sus mejillas se pintaran de un adorable rosa, casi como el color de su cabello, sólo que a ella le quedaba mejor.

Le gustaba verla con las mejillas infladas y haciendo berrinches porque le quitaron algo que ella quería, como una misión o el último postre. De alguna manera se parecía a una niña pequeña cuando hacía eso. No le molestaba que ella se comportará de esa manera, a decir verdad el tendía a comportarse de esa manera, le parecía algo lindo que ella lo hiciera y de alguna manera les hacía iguales.

Incluso podía decir que lo que le gustaba un poco más, es a Lucy enferma. Verla con su rostro rojo y pidiéndole ayuda, haciendo muecas con probar una nueva medicina o hacer un ruido de pena cuando no podia encontrar el sabor de su comida favorita. Le gustaba cuando la chica pedía un abrazo y le rogaba que se quedara en casa para cuidarla. El aunque no se lo pidiera, se quedaría a su lado para cumplir cualquier cosa que la chica quisiera, incluso si eso significaba soportar sus arranques de los delirios cuando tenía fiebre.

Aunque lo que más odiaba era verla llorar, le gusta saber que es al primero a quien le pide un buen abrazo y quien le pide palabras de consuelo o palabras para romper aquella terrible tensión. Sus brazos estaban abiertos y disponibles sólo para ella. Para acariciar su suave piel y consolarla como sólo el lo sabía hacer. Con chistes o con palabras que hacía a la chica sonreír.

Estas sólo eran una de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de Lucy. Pero lo que todos no se imaginaban, era la admiración que sentía por ella.

La admiraba por la determinación que tuvo al momento de separarse de su familia para seguir con su sueño. Admiraba también la fortaleza de la cual podia presumir, ya sea en batalla o al momento de decidir algo de suma importancia. Tenia la mente y el corazón frío para poder tomar una decisión que podría costar la vida o podría salvarla.

Admiraba su fuerte sentido de justicia como también admiraba el como siempre peleaba por sus amigos, por su familia.

Natsu podía hacer una gran lista, una gran lista de pros y contras, realmente sentiría que nunca acabaría de describir todo lo que le gustaba de Lucy, todo lo que le hacía admirarle más y todo lo que hacía quererle más. Podía ser una chica rara que sólo llegó a su vida por pura casualidad. Pero era una hermosa y curiosa casualidad.

Le daba igual que al día siguiente saldría volando por una patada de ella, no le importaba que la chica hiciera eso. Ni mucho menos que fuera llamado el aprendiz de Juvia, ya que con el tiempo había aprendido un poco de la maga de agua y sus instintos de acosar y seguir a la persona que más le importaba; aunque siendo sinceros era imposible sobrepasar aquel nivel de acoso.

Encerrarla entre sus brazos, dejar que ella le abrazara en busca de su calor y escuchar como soltaba un sonidito de satisfacción. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en el cabello.

 **-Parezco todo un acosador ¿No es así Luce?** -Susurro. **\- Pero es que eres única para mi y tengo miedo de perderte**

Confesó mientras acariciaba su rostro, podrían parecer palabras de una persona maniática pero para él, sólo significaban palabras con otro significado. Mañana sería otro día en el cual no podría confesarle sus sentimientos pero probablemente sería muy pronto, por el momento, sólo quería seguir observando a la chica que puso de cabeza su mundo. A seguir admirando a la personas más importante para él.

* * *

 **Apatía**

* * *

Lucy gritaba frustrada con la almohada tapando su rostro. Era la segunda vez que Natsu le hacía lo mismo y ahora realmente estaba dispuesta a no perdonar a su amigo, era lo que tenía en mente. Había leído la novela que tanto tiempo había guardado en privado, lo peor de todo no fue que lo leyera, si no que lo tomo sin permiso, sacó una copia completa de aquella novela y después sólo dejo su escrito en el mismo lugar mientras que la copia la escondió en algún lugar de la casa del chico.

¿Para que demonios iba hacer eso? Realmente no lo sabía. Aunque no había sido algo malo pero como el chico le mintió al no saber de aquella novela y finalmente descubrirlo con las manos en la masa, realmente le molesto. Aunque sinceramente ya no tenía nada que ocultar, ya había publicado varias novelas y habían sido un éxito. Realmente le sorprendió que el chico había sido el primero en comprar sus libros, leerlos y exponerlos en su casa.

Aunque ese no era el tema del que ahora hablaban.

El problema real es que el libro trataba sobre un amor entre un dragón y una princesa. Un tema ya cliché pero le daba vergüenza al recordar que su nombre y el de Natsu era mencionado en el libro y entre ellos crecía un romance hasta tener una hermosa familia como un gran final a su historia. Su sonrojo creció al recordar que ahí estaban escritos todos sus sentimientos por su compañero, todo lo que se mencionaba ahí era tan verdadero como que los exceed volaban.

Ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Lo hecho ya estaba y ahora sólo podía ocultarse hasta el fondo de la tierra por la vergüenza y la molestia que guardaba. Había algunas cosas que odiaba, como las bromas que le realizaba, unas un tanto inocentes y otras que realmente odiaba, las más pesadas. Bromas que muchos se reían pero para ella sólo la hacia mal decir.

Odiaba que tomará sus cosas sin su permiso, sus novelas, su ropa, sus cosas personales hasta su comida, en especial la comida ya que nunca le ayudaba a comprar y siempre tenía que gastar su dinero para llenar su refrigerador. Había muchas cosas que podía tolerar pero había otras cosas más que nunca se lo perdonaría, en especial si se trataba de las novelas que aún no terminaba y el chico por curiosidad las tomaba. Con suerte podía agradecer que el chico no tomará las cartas que le mandaba a su madre. Al menos podía tener ese punto a su favor.

Un punto que se le quitaba al momento de destruir todo tipo de ilusión.

No podía llegar a creer el tipo de amigo que había conseguido desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Había veces en que lo quería y podía tolerar algunas cosas, como cocinarle algo delicioso en la cena o ver una película juntos pero había otros días en que realmente quería mandarlo en un tren y hacer que este girará por el mundo hasta que su estomago ya no pudiera resistir y tuviera un colapso gracias a la cantidad de vómito que podía soltar, aunque para no complicarse, mejor preferiría ahorcarlo con su bufanda, colgarlo desde lo más alto de una torre y ponerlo ahí.

Creo que lo mejor era ya no pensar en ello y rogar porque Natsu no volviera aparecer.

 **-¡Hey Luce! ¿Sigues enojada?** -Pregunto el chico entrando por la ventana.

¿Porque nunca las plegarias se hacían realidad? Realmente quería llorar tan patéticamente y patear a su amigo para que este nunca regrese.

 **-¡Largo de aquí!** -Grito.

 **-Oh vamos, no te puedes enojar cuando realmente sabemos que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos**

Iba a gritar cuando escucho bien sus palabras. Sólo abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. Captó aquellas palabras y pronto su rostro se sintió muy caliente.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Sólo sintió como era envuelta entre sus brazos y como Natsu reía con felicidad. No dudo en esconder su rostro en su pecho y tomar entre sus manos la chaqueta negra.

 **-Estúpido Natsu** -Murmuró molesta. **\- Eres un completo estúpido**

 **-Yo también te quiero Lucy**

¿Cómo era posible que Natsu había arreglado su mal humor? Porque Natsu era Natsu y el podía hacer todo con un pequeño o gran detalle. Y al final en cuenta, nunca podía permanecer tan enojada con el chico, porque dentro de ella siempre existía aquel cálido sentimiento que la hacia cambiar de parecer.

Al final en cuenta, el mismo quien le causaba un dolor de cabeza, era el mismo quien le causaba sentimientos cálidos.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Con suerte y acabo de terminar de escribir el primer día. Puedo decir que me pasó algo chistoso, se me había olvidado que el primer día empezaba hoy, ayer me fije en mi calendario y con cara de "No me jodas" volvía a leer este capítulo y volvía a mejorar como a escribir más. Con suerte lo acabe a tiempo para subirlo y así poder empezar con el tema siguiente.**_

 _ **Sólo que como no sabía si era escoger uno de los temas, estoy escribiendo referente a los dos temas que te marca el sumario. Espero que no sea difícil aunque eso es la emoción, ponerme dificultades para probar mi escritura.**_

 _ **Contestaré los Reviews que me han dejado con anterioridad:**_

 _ **AngelNanashi: ¡Desde el primer momento ya me estas apoyando! Gracias por el apoyo, realmente espero que te guste lo que muy pronto viene.**_

 _ **Shiro-rq: y yo te amo a ti por siempre estar apoyando ¡Espera a las siguientes historias!**_

 _ **Stormy night of rain92: Si, igual me sorprendí de lo rápido que empezó, con suerte acabe este día rápido, espero que así sea con todos. ¡Espero que puedas participar! Sin duda será hermoso cada uno de los temas.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 18 de Julio de 2018**_


	4. Day 2:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio del segundo día. Un día lleno de romance, cariño e historias que moverán sus sentimientos. Es el momento de la historia de un amor que no podía ser pero las oraciones y las acciones hicieron que pudiera ser real.**_

 _ **Y la lucha de ese amor fue el creador de cosas hermosas, solo por el amor del otro.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 2:**

* * *

 **Sanctum**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia era una sacerdotisa, bailaba, cantaba y rezaba por sus diosas. No era de aquellas que ofrecía su cuerpo para atrapar a los hombres y ofrecerselo a su rey para que estos se conviertan en soldados. Aunque eso se daba en ciudades vecinas, en el reino donde habitaba, sólo había paz y no era tan necesario todo ello.

No conocía a sus padres, desde muy joven había sido separada de ellos para cumplir con su deber, proteger y guiar el pueblo. Así había sido por los 20 años de su vida, era la encargada de caminar por aquel santuario y vigilar que todo estaba en su respectivo orden. Se encargaba de rezar cada mañana y cada noche, se encargaba de hacer su rituales frente a los ciudadanos para una buena cosecha o para una buena despedida de un difunto, incluso para la adivinación del futuro.

No quería admitirlo pero estaba aburrida de toda aquella misma tarea. Siempre que era de noche se asomaba por su balcón y veía la ciudad, el cielo oscuro y la Luna brillando en lo más alto. Por un momento quisiera salir de aquel lugar y encontrar el amor. Lamentablemente estaba prohibido para ella amar, ningún hombre podía ver su rostro o será ejecutado.

O eso era lo que creía cuando lo vio aquella vez. La reina Aya le había ordenado buscar las flores más hermosas para la visita que tendrían aquella tarde. Al menos agradecía tener una tarea diferente, cuando estaba cortando las flores del jardín, había escuchado pisadas, al principio había creído que se trataba de sus hermanas sacerdotisas pero al escuchar el peso de una armadura se alertó.

No pudo evitar mirar el pasto, no quería voltear, no quería que la persona quien la viera fuera ejecutado.

 **-¿No vas a mirarme?** -Habló aquel desconocido.

 **-No me está permitido** -Habló con firmeza a pesar de su nerviosismo. **\- Por favor retirese**

 **-¿A pesar de que soy hijo del rey?**

Lucy abrió los ojos, sólo la familia real tenía permiso de mirarla, esa era una de sus reglas. Suspiro, aún con los hombros tensos volteó y se encontró con un hombre de cabellera rosa y ojos jade. Aquella armadura le quedaba bien para cubrir aquellos músculos. En su pecho portaba la insignia de la familia al igual que la espada en su costado.

Dejo de respirar en ese momento. Había visto a los hombres de la familia del rey, había conocido al antiguo rey Igneel como al actual rey Tetsuya y su hijo Zeref. Podía decir que tenía un aire un tanto similar al rey Tetsuya pero aquellos ojos jade, era lo que le llamaba más la atención.

 **-Perdone mi mal comportamiento** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- Cualquier castigo que quiera hacer contra mi, podrá satisfacer el perdón de las Diosas por desobedecer**

 **-¿Estas cómoda con eso?** -Pregunto un tanto confundido. **\- ¿Por que humillarte por un pequeño error? Es de humanos equivocarte asi que alza tu cabeza que no tengo nada de que reclamarte**

Lucy alzó su rostro para observarle, una gran sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos hizo que sus mejillas se pintaran de adorable color rojo. Se levantó rápido con la canasta de flores para poder irse pero antes sintió como le tomó de la mano.

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y ¿El tuyo?**

 **-Lucy, sólo Lucy**

 **-Nos veremos mañana**

Ella sólo asintió obedeciendo aquella orden para salir lo más rápido de ahí. Nunca creyó llegar a imaginar que eso le sucedería, incluso nunca que su corazón brincaria de emoción al conocerlo, no quería volver a verlo pero algo dentro de ella le insinuaba que si lo hiciera.

¿Que era lo que le pasaba?

 **#naluweek**

Después de aquel encuentro se siguieron viendo más. Ambos caminaban por el patio de flores del reino, platicaban sobre muchas cosas, en especial por cómo se veía el mundo lejos de aquellas murallas, un mundo medianamente pacífico, las guerras existían y las estatuas de veneración a los dioses eran destruidas. Se podía encontrar la paz como en el reino donde vivian pero la avaricia humana siempre existía.

A Lucy no le era permitido leer muchas cosas, así que Natsu se encargaba de leerle algunas cosas con romance, con misterio o con conocimientos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía suceder lo que tanto quería. Era una sacerdotisa y no podía empezar a sentir todo aquello. Las diosas le castigarian, una maldición caería sobre la familia y todo estaría perdido.

 **-Muy pronto será rey ¿Esta nervioso?** -Pregunto con una sonrisa Lucy.

 **-La verdad hubiera preferido que fuera mi hermano mayor pero el ya estaba casado con la reina Mavis** -Suspiro con tristeza. **\- No se si seré un buen rey**

 **-Yo opino que si, te has ganado el corazón de las personas como has ganados las peleas que se han presentado** -Habló con sinceridad. **\- Sólo te falta una reina a tu lado, debes escoger a una buena mujer para ser amado**

Natsu guardo silencio. Lucy empezaba acomodar algunas cosas cuando sintió como era tomada de la mano, ver como el próximo rey de arrodillaba frente a ella, sólo podía significar una cosa.

 **-¿Te gustaría ser mi reina?** -Habló con decisión. **\- Ya no tendrás que ser una sacerdotisa si te mantengo como mi mujer**

 **-No podría yo** -Habló con nerviosismo, quería quitar su mano de entre las de su próximo rey. **\- Tengo prohibido amar como ser amada, no puedo alejarme de mis deberes yo...**

 **-Hablaré con las diosas si es necesario** -Le interrumpió. **\- Lo único que realmente quiero es que tu estés a mi lado y así podrías conocer el mundo que te rodea** -Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, todo lo que había dicho había sido por puro impulso pero eran verdaderas palabras. **\- ¿Me otorgarias ese favor?**

 **-Las diosas harán caer una maldición a su familia, a la familia que nunca conocí y yo como sacerdotisa tengo que evitarlo yo...**

 **-Hablare con ellas** -Volvio a repetir. **\- Porque me decidí que quiero que tu seas mi mujer**

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y sólo miro al santuario donde habitaban las estatuas de rezo para ellas. Las diosas ya debieron de estar enteradas de ello.

¿Que sucedería?

 **#naluweek**

Lucy se arrodillo ante la presencia de las diosas. Como su fiel servidora tenía que cantarles una alabanza para que fuera pedido un deseo. Las diosas no se sorprendieron de ver al hijo del rey con su sacerdotisa. Sabían a que había ido el joven príncipe.

 **-No podemos permitirles eso** -Fue lo que hablaron. **\- Cuando pequeñas niñas son separadas de sus padres, estas tienen la única misión de ser sacerdotisas hasta que mueren** -Una de ellas suspiro. **\- Y así hasta que vuelva a nacer otra pequeña, se convertirá en eso**

 **-Son las diosas, deben escuchar mis plegarias cuando les pido que quiero a Lucy como mi reina** -Habló con decisión. **\- Ella podrá seguir siendo sacerdotisa lo único que quiero es que se mantenga a mi lado**

Las diosas volvieron a pensar. Lucy permanecía arrodillada con la cara pegada al piso. Sintió una mano en su hombro, fue el momento para que ella alzará el rostro y a encontrará con la mirada amable de su diosa, sus brazos llenos de plumas, su brillante cabello blanco, su cuerpo cubierto de escamas y sus piernas parecidas a las de una ave.

 **-¿Lo amas Lucy?** -Pregunto.

La nombrada volteó a ver a Natsu quien esperaba aquella respuesta. Volteó a ver a las diosas quienes la miraban con seriedad, como si intentarán leer lo que su corazón dictaba. Se sentía nerviosa, no podia negarlo pero si eso era lo necesario para aclarar todo ello, entonces hablaría con decisión, olvidaría aquel nerviosismo.

 **-Lo amo, descubrí cosas hermosas y cosas únicas, si me lo permiten entonces quisiera permanecer a su lado**

La diosa frente a ella sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y su mano acarició el vientre de Lucy.

 **-Entonces tienes mi permiso y el de mis hermanas el ser feliz junto al hombre que hace palpitar tu corazón con rapidez** -Soltó una risita. **\- Te ofrecemos nuestra bendición como también un pago por tus oraciones de cada día, su primer hijo nacerá con una gran fuerza como la de su padre y una gran determinación como la de su madre, cuiden a este pequeño que se convertirá en un rey o reina en un futuro**

 **-Gracias** -Habló Lucy con la voz gastada y las lágrimas bajando de su rostro.

 **-Tus rezos y tu fidelidad a nosotras hizo que todo esto al fin fuera regresado a ti** -Las diosas empezaron a desvanecerse. **\- Sean felices que nosotras los cuidaremos**

Las diosas se desvanecieron y Natsu abrazo con rapidez a Lucy. La levantó para dar vueltas y sólo fue cuestión de una vueltas más para dejarla en el piso y nunca dejarla ir.

 **-Frente a nuestras diosas te juro amor eterno, fidelidad y felicidad como mi cariño y demás joyas que nunca se podrán comparar con tu belleza** -Pegó su frente con la de ella. **\- Te amaré todos los días de mi vida, ahora te ofrezco mi apellido como tu nuevo nombre y que el mundo reconozca que eres mi reina a partir de estos momentos**

Lucy volvió a soltarse a llorar, con su mano acarició la mejilla de Natsu, al fin bajo su palma sintió los rasguños de batalla de ese hombre. Una sonrisa apareció en ella y cerró los ojos.

 **-Frente a las diosas te juro amor eterno, fidelidad y felicidad** -Soltó una risita. **\- No hacen falta joyas cuando lo que realmente quería todo este tiempo, al fin pudo cumplirse** -Siguió acariciando sus mejillas con cariño. **\- Te amaré por el resto de esta y otras vidas si es que se nos he permitido**

Ambos sonrieron y fue cuestión de un pequeño beso en los labios para cerrar aquella propuesta. Sus dedos corazón brillaron, una marca dorada aparecía en ellos, los deseos y los juramentos frente a las diosas de habían hecho realidad. Ahora sólo era cuestión de ellos el seguir amandose.

* * *

 **Squalor**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel era el segundo nieto del antiguo rey Igneel y era el segundo hijo del rey Tetsuya. Su madre era la reina Aya y su hermano mayor se llamaba Zeref. Desde pequeño sufrió la ausencia de sus padres, de alguna manera lo comprendía, sus padres eran los soberanos en el reino y respetaba las leyes de los dioses. Su hermano se mantenía a su lado hasta que se fijo en una princesa de otro reino y al final se casaron y el tuvo que convertirse en rey para poder guiar a su pueblo. Una vez más, volvía a quedarse sólo. Era normal para él. Prefería pasar el rato con su abuelo Igneel aprendiendo sobre diferentes tipos de conocimiento como diferentes técnicas de guerra y liderazgo, astrología, poesía, matemáticas y demás cosas. Era un sabio muy importante, había gobernado su pueblo con determinación y sobre todas las cosas con justicia. Un hombre de admirar.

Desde joven se había ganado el título de caballero y no tardó mucho en convertirse en capitán de las tropas de su padre. Sin embargo, dentro de él siempre existía aquella triste y miserable soledad, en su corazón sólo habitaban sueños rotos y un futuro que nada le favorecía. Siempre había querido ser alguna otra cosa pero no le fue permitido, algún día tendría que gobernar su reino, algún día ya no podría salir de aquellas murallas.

¿De que le servía tener tantas riquezas y no poder compartirlas con alguien?

Realmente no lo sabía. Se había dedicado a viaja por el mundo, conquistar nuevos pueblos y conocer el mundo fuera de esas murallas, quería aprovechar al máximo su libertad antes de que fuera encadenado. Había conocido a chica linda, mujeres ofrecidas que lo único que querían era el poder de su familia. Sólo pasaba de una noche con ellas y sólo las olvidaba, no lastimaba sus corazones cuando ellas estaban de acuerdo a ser tratadas de esa manera.

Al igual que todas esas mujeres, ansiaba conocer a la correcta, no importaba si era rica o si era pobre, sólo el sabría cual sería la correcta.

Realmente sentía lástima y asco de si mismo. O eso fue lo que creía cuando la vio. A una dulce mujer de cuerpo delgado cubierto por ropas blancas, cabello brillando cual oro, ojos como nunca antes había visto y una voz tan hermosa que había quedado hipnotizado. Fue una de esas tantas noches cuando la escucho cantar desde el balcón. Se asomó con sumo cuidado para verla, melodías tristes y melodías alegres, todo lo hacía para calmar a su corazón triste y anhelante. Una sacerdotisa que le enamoró.

¿Realmente se podía llamar a si mismo miserable cuando había alguien mucho más miserable que él?

Siguió escuchando por varias noches aquellos cantos. Caminaba sigilosamente por las mañanas al templo para escucharla rezar, la seguía cuando los mismos del pueblo le pedían una oración a una buena cosecha o para despedir a un difunto. Veía la alegría en su rostro pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, la veía voltear a las grandes paredes y sólo escucharla suspirar. Ella quería conocer el mundo pero al ser una sacerdotisa, tenía prohibido salir de la muralla.

No podía hacer nada por ella más que seguirla, aprendiendo de ella y sobre todas las cosas, saber de la tristeza y miseria de la misma. Se sintió apenado al pensar que era el único del mundo que se sentía con aquel sentimiento cargando en sus hombros. Cuando realmente la miseria estaba frente a él en forma de una chica linda de hermosos ojos color café y una sonrisa que había captado su atención.

Fue cuando decidió presentarse al fin ante ella. Su corazón se removió cuando la conoció, cuando escucho su suave voz y aspiro el dulce aroma en el que ella se bañaba de tantas flores. Una enorme felicidad y un bello sentimiento se instaló en su pecho. Al principio había sido tratado con el papel de príncipe en su frente, con ese mismo papel que no quería. Pero con el paso fue tratado como siempre quiso, como una persona normal.

El amor y el cariño estaba corto con lo que sentía por aquella sacerdotisa. Poco le importó las consecuencias, los problemas que podría traer a su familia. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Tenerla a ella como su mujer para que al fin fuera libre y pudiera conocer el mundo lejos de esas murallas, como siempre debió ser.

 **-¿Te gustaría ser mi reina?**

 **#naluweek**

Nunca creyó que las diosas les ofrecieran la bendición que les permitía estar juntos de ahora en adelante. Jurarle amor eterno y jugarle cariño frente a ellas era la mayor prueba que podía existir. La llevo a casa con sus padres para que todos conocieran de la bendición otorgada por las diosas. Que todos corrieran la voz de que el próximo rey había encontrado a su reina, a una chica sacerdotisa la cual había pedido la autorización de las diosas para que está se convirtiera en su esposa, en su mujer.

Sus padres no podían creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, aceptaban a la chica con tanto cariño, pues era de las principales quien cuidaba del reino como de ellos mismos.

El tiempo pasaba, una pequeña reunión para casarse fue lo que esperaron, una gran fiesta y celebración se llevó. Sin embargo, era una noche que no olvidarian, pues fue aquella vez en la que al fin se convirtieron en uno frente a todas esas estrellas. Otorgandose dulces caricias y palabras de amor. La miseria se iba de sus cuerpos, felicidad y amor fue lo que les invadió.

Tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, salieron de aquella muralla para que Lucy conociera el mundo de afuera. Para que ella al fin se sintiera libre y pudiera conocer s todo lo que ese tiempo se había perdido. Una sonrisa apareció en el cuando la vio reír y llorar de la emoción. Ahora ella podía seguir volando.

Pasaron meses cuando al fin fue coronado como rey y su reina le otorgaba el mayor de los regalos, la noticia de que muy pronto sería padre.

 **#naluweek**

 **-¡Papá el abuelo me enseñó esto!**

Un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes había llegado a Natsu. Quien feliz lo había cargado en sus hombros. A lo lejos vio una pequeña de la misma edad de cabello rosa y ojos cafés. Al igual que ese pequeño la cargo entre sus brazos para empezar a dar vueltas por el suave pasto y las flores alzandose con belleza.

 **-¡Mami me contó un cuento!** -Grito la pequeña feliz.

A lo lejos, Natsu vio a su esposa con una radiante sonrisa, su cabello danzando con el viento como ella lo hacía. Se convertía en una con el viento, escuchando oraciones y pidiendo que la felicidad siguiera reinando en su familia. Las diosas le habían ofrecido dos hijos, dos gemelos que habían nacido con buena salud y con un buen regalo.

La felicidad eterna. Cuando la vio pararse, fue el momento para acercarse a ella. La vio voltear y sonreirle con cariño. Se acercó a ellos para darle un beso en los labios.

 **-Bienvenido Natsu**

 **-Estoy en casa Lucy**

Un abrazo familiar se formó. Dos seres que habían roto cualquier pronóstico ahora podían amarse eternamente.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Nota curiosa: No sabía que escribir. Así que recordé que hace poco había estado leyendo sobre literatura babilonica, con la epopeya de Gilgamesh y literatura griega con los dioses como Zeus y todos ellos. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió escribir algo referente a lo que había leído. Creo que pueden agradecer a este tipo de lectura que se me pudo ocurrir algo así.**_

 _ **Contestaré los Reviews que me han dejado con anterioridad:**_

 _ **Stormy night of rain92: Si me imagino ¡Suerte con tu reto! Se que lo harás bien. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**_

 _ **AngelNanashi: Normalmente, contestó los reviews que me dejan, realmente me inspira a seguir escribiendo, aún cuando no se que escribir siempre tengo la ilusión de que escribe les guste. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**_

 _ **Gabe Logan: ¡Gracias! Esa es mi misión, Seguir mejorando constantemente para que a ustedes como a mí, nos satisfaga la historia. Si, quería cambiar un poquito pero creo que realmente quedó bien.**_

 _ **pglaw9: ¡Gracias por apoyarme y tenerme en consideración! Realmente espero que te guste todas estas historias.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 19 de Julio de 2018**_


	5. Day 3:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio del tercer día. Un día que nos muestra el secreto de una persona al sentir como algo le faltaba cuando el sueño llegaba y al final lo encuentra. Y por último, un día de alguien quien desde pequeña anhelaba volver a ver a sus padres cuando despertaba y ahora podía volver a disfrutar de aquellos momentos.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 3:**

* * *

 **Bedtime**

* * *

Natsu podía decir que el momento del día que más le gustaba era estar despierto, la hora entre el medio día y ya casi llegando al anochecer. Podía disfrutar, podía jugar, retar a sus compañeros a una pelea, hacer bromas, molestar y hacer misiones con sus amigos, con su familia. Al menos desde que llegó al gremio, eran los momentos que más le gustaba disfrutar.

También le gustaba dormir, y mucho a decir verdad, era de los primeros que se dormían si no tenía alguna actividad que hacer y hasta era regañado por Erza cuando lo encontraba dormido y no hacía sus misiones correspondientes, es por eso que preferís disfrutar con la compañía de alguien y hacer travesuras para mantenerse activo.

Pero como Natsu era Natsu y con la llegada de Lucy, prácticamente muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar, entre ellas la hora de dormir. Era gracias a ella que ahora el tenía un secreto muy bien guardado. Un secreto que el día de hoy daremos a conocer.

 **#naluweek**

Desde que llegó Lucy, se dio cuenta que era una chica un tanto energética, le gustaba hacer miles de cosas y pensar que nunca se cansaria, siempre la vio como alguien parecida a él, es por eso que no le molestaba estar con ella. O eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llegaba la noche y su compañera era de las primeras en irse a dormir. Diría que se parece a las gallinas que hacen lo mismo pero temía por su vida y la vida de sus futuros hijos, claro, si es que algún día le gustaría tener a unos mocosos llenos de cosas vizcosas, oliendo raro y sobre todo muy llorones.

Regresando al tema principal.

Gracias a ello se dio cuenta de cuánto puede llegar a tardar en darse un baño y en que rápido puede llegar a dormirse. Se sorprendía con la rapidez en la que la chica caía dormida con sólo tocar su almohada, los ronquidos que ella soltaba y como una niña pequeña, como se movía por toda su cama. Así que por un momento se quedó pensando.

¿Tan cómoda era la cama de Lucy? Quería saberlo, hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama y en su casa sólo se dormía en un viejo sillón o en la hamaca que colgaba de unas maderas, aunque esa era la cama de Happy a decir verdad. Así que sin pedirle permiso, hizo aquel experimento. Se acostó en aquella cama, las sábanas estaban suaves, el dulce aroma que perfumaba aquel lugar le había relajado y pronto se quedó dormido. Aunque debía de admitir algo, sentía que le hacía falta algo más.

 **-¡Natsu!**

 **-Guarda silencio Lucy, intento dormir** -Murmuró cansado.

 **-¿Y en mi cama?** -Murmuró molesta.

Pronto sólo recuerda que salió volando por la ventana de una fuerte patada en el trasero. No sabe ni como llegó al río que pasaba enfrente de la casa de la chica ni mucho menos recuerda como es que llegó a su casa con el trasero adolorido.

Con el paso del tiempo no se dio por vencido en querer seguir durmiendo en la cama de la chica. No sabía que tenía pero de alguna manera le relajaba como nunca y sólo quería seguir durmiendo, aunque seguía insistiendo que algo más le faltaba a su lado. Y fue en ese período cuando descubrí que era lo que le faltaba.

Fue una de esas noches cuando entro al cuarto de la rubia a escondidas y utilizando todas sus habilidades ninjas para poder acostarse en la cama.

Se dio cuenta que Lucy ya estaba dormida y al igual que todas las noches, se metió en su cama para poder soltar un buen suspiro de satisfacción. Esa había sido la primera vez que se había metido y compartido cama con la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había faltado en todo ese tiempo. Sintió la calidez desprendida de Lucy, sintió su dulce aroma y sólo fue cuestión de apagar su cerebro para tomar a la chica entre brazos y abrazarle como nunca. Sus ojos empezaron a pesar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sólo cerró sus ojos para dormir, un hermoso sueño apareció y el disfruto de dormir como nunca.

La primera de muchas noches que vendrían en un futuro. Aunque saliera volando a la mañana siguiente por la ventana o tirado a la calle pero sabía que valía la pena dormir al lado de ella. Sin duda lo volveria a repetir.

 **#naluweek**

 **-Ocupas mi lado de la cama Natsu ¿Te puedes mover?**

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de una mujer. Se removió como niño pequeño buscando aquel peluche o juguete que le hacía falta a su lado. Perezoso abrió los ojos, miro a la rubia con las manos en sus caderas y mirándole un poco molesta. Ahora entendía porque ella se veía enojada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ahora ya sabía lo que le hacía falta a su lado. Tomó la mano de Lucy y la arrastró a la cama. Con sus brazos la acomodó a tal punto de que sus piernas quedarán enlazadas y que prácticamente estuvieran acomodados de "cucharita".

Natsu soltó una risita al igual que aspiraba el dulce aroma de Lucy.

 **-Eres muy lenta Lucy** -Susurro. Un bostezo salió de él antes de abrazar más a la nombrada. **\- Ya estaba soñando**

 **-Es que siempre encuentro a un idiota de cabello rosa y de nombre Natsu que siempre lo encuentro metido en mi cama** -Habló molesta Lucy.

 **-Pero a este idiota le gusta dormir con Lucy** -Pegó sus mejillas feliz. **\- Tú cama es muy cómoda**

 **-¿Yo o la cama?**

Natsu miro a Lucy quien aún mantenía la mirada en aquel chico de cabellera rosa. Vio aquellos ojos cafés antes de volver a sonreír.

 **-La cama es cómoda por naturaleza** -Sintió un golpe de Lucy en sus costillas. **\- Pero Lucy es el complemento perfecto para tener buenos sueños**

 **-¿Y sólo eso?** -Inflo sus mejillas.

 **-Y para muchas otras cosas más** -Sonrió. **\- Por eso me gusta dormir con Lucy**

Escucho a la chica suspirar antes de esconderse en su pecho y abrazarle. Natsu volvió aspirar el dulce aroma de su compañera.

 **-Buenas noches Natsu** -La escucho susurrar.

 **-Buenas noches Luce** -Respondió con felicidad.

 **-No se olviden de mi** -Escucharon una vocecita aguda.

 **-Buenas noches Happy** -Hablaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo. No podían olvidar a su amigo peludo, aunque no dormían en la misma cama, al menos Lucy le había hecho una adecuada para él.

Al fin aquellas palabras tenían sentido para él.

* * *

 **Waking**

* * *

Cuando era pequeña, lo que más le gustaba era ser despertada por los besos en sus mejillas de su madre y las cosquillas que le hacía su padre. Amaba esos días donde podía desayunar en cama junto con sus padres, donde podian desayunar en el gran patio y disfrutar del paisaje del mismo.

Realmente extrañaba esos días. Donde cuando despertaba y lo primero que veía era la sonrisa de sus padres. Ahora sólo era un recuerdo más, un recuerdo el cuál nunca más se volvería a repetir.

 **#naluweek**

Lucy abría los ojos con cansancio. Hace no mucho que había regresado de una misión y realmente estaba agotada. Sin embargo, el hombre dormido a su lado le había impedido que siguiera durmiendo.

¿De que modo? Había sentido que el hombre a su lado se había movido y le habia dado un ligero golpe en la mejilla. Estaba molida y el hombre a su lado le pegó. Sólo suspiro, los rayos del sol empezaban a golpear con más fuerza en su ventana, tenía suerte que las cortinas le cubriera.

Se movió un poco para ver al hombre a su lado. Su muy bien delineado rostro, sus labios gruesos y finos, su nariz un tanto puntiaguda y su cabello rosa. Aún no podia creer que se había cortado su cabello hasta dejarlo un tanto pequeño. Ya no era el chico desastroso que había conocido en un principio. Ahora era un hombre medianamente responsable, aunque no dejaba de ser un latoso cuando quería.

Suspiro una última vez. Pensaba que todos esos sueños relacionados con su pasado habían terminado pero al parece uno de ellos se había hecho presente esa mañana. Cuando era pequeña y su madre había muerto, siempre esperaba en la cama para que su padre fuera por ella con esa gran sonrisa. Fue grande su decepción cuando vio como había sido olvidada.

Desde entonces no quería abrir más los ojos, no ansiaba el mañana, no ansiaba ver, ya que una vez que abría los ojos, las lágrimas y la tristeza le inundaba. Le hacía doler el corazón y siempre pensaba que nunca se podría arreglar.

 **-¿Sucede algo Luce?**

Escucho la voz adormilada del hombre a su lado. Volvió a verlo para ver como este abría los ojos perezoso. Bostezaba e intentaba estirarse en la cama. Lucy soltó una risita antes de acariciar su rostro. Nunca lo admitiría pero ver despertar a Natsu era su mayor afición, ver como abría sus ojos jade y como tallaba sus ojos, realmente le hacía verse lindo y un tanto guapo.

 **-Sólo pensaba que eres como un pequeño niño al momento de despertar**

 **-Eres mala por hacer enojar al dragón**

Soltó una carcajada cuando vio a Natsu con las mejillas infladas. Sintió las manos del mismo subir a su cintura y hacerle cosquillas. Ella no tardó en soltarse a reír, empezar a patalear y pedir que dejará de hacerle cosquillas. Natsu no tardó en subir por ella y llenarle el rostro de besos.

Ambos adultos seguían riéndose sin darse cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta, de ella se asomaron dos pequeños niños. Una niña de cabellos rosas y alborotados; y un niño de cabello rubio cargando un pequeño osito de peluche.

 **-Mamá, es muy temprano para estar riendo** -Habló la pequeña niña, se le notaba molesta.

 **-Queremos seguir durmiendo** -Bostezo el pequeño rubio mientras se tallaba su ojo.

Ambos adultos guardaron silencio ante los regaños de sus hijos, por un momento habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Natsu se sentó en su lugar de la cama, miro a Lucy un tanto avergonzada y tratando de disculparse con sus hijos; volvió a mirar a los pequeños niños, se les notaba que aún tenían mucho sueño y aún faltaba mucho para la hora de desayuno. Una idea se le ocurrió.

 **-¿Porque no acompañan a mamá y papá a segur durmiendo?** -Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos niños gritaron de emoción y casi volaron a la cama de sus padres al tener la autorización de dormir con ellos. Las risas y los besos no se hicieron esperar en la familia de cuatro personas. En esa pequeña familia que por nada del mundo cambiarían. Natsu y Lucy se acostaron en las orillas para mantener a sus hijos acostados en medio. Soltaron una risita al ver como los niños se habían dormido al momento que tocaron la almohada. Lucy acarició con cariño los cabellos rubios de su hijo, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y miro a Natsu.

 **-Cuando era una niña y mi madre murió, hubiera deseado seguir viendo su sonrisa cuando abría los ojos, seguir sintiendo las cosquillas de mi padre, hubiera deseado aprovechar bien aquellos tiempos** -Susurro. **\- Ahora no cambiaría por nada del mundo saber que cuando abra los ojos pueda verlos en mi cama armando un desorden**

 **-Bueno, me alegra que ahora los cuatro estamos juntos para recibir un buen mañana**

 **-Seis**

 **-¿Qué?** -La miro confundido.

 **-Con Happy somos cinco** -Sonrió mientras su mano la bajaba a su vientre. **\- Y con alguien más seremos seis**

Natsu sonrió. Se acercó sin aplastar a sus hijos para darle un beso en los labios. Ambos adultos se sonrieron para juntar sus frentes. Lucy miraba con atención sus ojos jade. Con cariño se dieron un último beso antes de acostarse y abrazar a las dos pequeñas personas que se encontraban entre ellos. Al parecer tenían el mismo pensamiento, al menos ese día querían seguir durmiendo.

Hace tiempo, no quería seguir despertando si no estaban sus padres a su lado. Gracias a Natsu pudo poner una vez más los pies en la tierra y ahora, podía sentirse feliz, porque cuando abría los ojos, no sólo se encontraba con el hombre que amaba, si no también con aquellos dos pequeños niños que empezaron animar más sus días.

Por ahora quería disfrutar esos días. Quería seguir despierta mirando como las personas más importantes para ella ahí estaban a su lado.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Realmente me estaba preocupando de si lo iba a poder terminar de escribir, ya me estaba imaginando que tendría que desvelarme para escribir el de este día, escribir el del día de mañana y escribir otro fanfic que tengo pendiente.**_

 _ **Contestaré los Reviews que me han dejado con anterioridad:**_

 _ **Gabe Logan: Bueno, realmente quería escribir algo diferente, es bueno ver que tuvo buenos resultados.**_

 _ **Stormy night of rain92: Si, realmente no sabía que escribir hasta que recordé lo anteriormente mencionado y pues me alegra que realmente tenga buenos resultados, me alegra que les gustará. Así normalmente voy a escribir, cambiar de POV entre Natsu y Lucy, así como el de este capítulo.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 20 de Julio de 2018**_


	6. Day 4:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio del cuarto día. La historia de una mujer que dejo sus sueños a un lado para complacer a su padre y convertirse en la mejor concertista del país. Pero nunca imagino conocer al amor de su vida en aquella fiesta donde se unieron por primera vez.**_

 _ **Y la historia de un hombre que piensa que la desgracia le sigue hasta que conoce a la mujer de su vida, la pieza faltante de su corazón.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 4:**

* * *

 **Virtuous**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia era su nombre de civil, el nombre de una chica normal, el nombre bajo los escenarios, una vez que subía y tomaba su lugar junto con algunos músicos de interpretación clásica la conocían de otra manera, la conocían como Mila, un nombre de origen ruso que significaba niña milagrosa o niña prodigio.

A veces sentía que era su culpa por ser alguien así. Porque veía por los intereses de su padre en lugar de su propio bien. Sabía que su padre no le perdonaba por matar a su madre el día que nació. Siempre veía la culpa en la mirada de aquel hombre, es por eso que decidió borrar de sus sueños cualquier meta, cualquier cosa que ella más que nada deseaba. Quería hacer realidad lo que su padre más deseaba.

Ser alguien reconocido, ser alguien de fama y con dinero. ¿Qué mejor que tener a una hija genio en la música clásica? Su mejor amigo era un violonchelo. Clases duras, clases difíciles y rigurosas eran a las que le habían obligado asistir por años. Todo había valido la pena cuando tuvo su oportunidad de subir a los escenarios. Las personas aplaudían, ella estaba agotada pero veía que era difícil borrar la sonrisa que su padre tenía en ese momento.

Ahora a los veinticinco años era la mejor concertista que podía conocer el país. Había tocado música con los mejores músicos. Y sin embargo, aunque fuera la mejor, aunque fuera el orgullo de su padre, de alguna manera sentía que le hacía falta algo. Su corazón estaba vacío, sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno.

¿Que era lo que le hacía falta?

 **#naluweek**

Fue en una fiesta donde lo conoció. No sabía porque estaba en una fiesta que no entendía el tema, aburrida y un poco desorientada subió a la azotea. Miles de melodías se le ocurrieron cuando vio la Luna brillando y como la tranquilidad inundaba aquel lugar.

 **-¿Acaso te perdiste?**

Sobresaltada giró a sus espaldas. Un hombre de curioso cabello rosa le miraba desde arriba.

 **-No entiendo los temas que ellos tanto hablan** -Confesó divertida. **\- Creo que tengo más miedo estar presente en tantas personas aburridas que estar con alguien divertido**

Le escucho soltar una risita. Lo vio bajar y ver así aquellos ojos jade brillar. Quedó muda con sólo verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir. ¿Porque le sucedía aquellas cosas? No lo sabía, a lo lejos escucharon el dulce sonido de una guitarra, una persona caminando por aquel lugar con la espera de tener un poco de dinero.

Ambos reconocieron aquella dulce melodía. Se soltaron a reír al empezar a cantar y pronto habían hecho una conexión aquella noche. Se habían dejado guiar por la hermosa Luna, por la dulce melodía y por las palabras que salieron en aquel lugar. Se habían entregado como dos amantes que se habían estado ansiado desde hace mucho y que por nada del mundo podrían romper aquella conexión.

O eso era lo que sentían. A la mañana siguiente y como Cenicienta había hecho, aquella mujer despertó un tanto alarmada del hermoso sueño que al fin aparecía después de tanto tiempo. Vio aquel hombre discutir con sus compañeros, pedía que se fueran, quería tener tranquilidad.

 **-Lo lamentó** -Murmuró ella avergonzada. **\- Pero me tengo que ir**

 **-No te preocupes** -Le sonrió con tranquilidad. Le ayudo a ponerse la ropa y antes de que ella se marchará le tomo de la mano y le dio un suave beso en los labios. **\- ¿Como te llamas? ¿Podremos vernos otra vez?**

 **-Mi nombre es Lucy señor desconocido** -Sonrió divertida. **\- Te veré en el arco que limita la ciudad con los suburbios**

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu, ahí te estaré esperando Lucy**

La chica sonrió alegre. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, una gran carcajada salió de ella. Ya no era una adolescentes, era una mujer que tenía derecho de encontrar el amor aunque se tratará de un completo desconocido. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que el era el hombre indicado para ella.

 **#naluweek**

Su padre le prohibió volver a verlo. Sin embargo, no sabía que en su vientre cargaba al hijo de este, fue en aquella vez que su período no había bajado cuando se enteró de aquella dulce verdad, desde ese momento ya empezaba amar al pequeño con toda su vida. El tiempo había pasado y tuvo que alejarse de los escenarios al saber que su estomago empezaba a crecer, no quería que los chismes referente a ella y su hijo le molestará a su padre. Su padre enojado le había golpeado en la mejilla. Le gritaba y le lastimaba con aquellas palabras.

A los ocho meses no soporto a la idea de su padre de darlo en adopción. Salió enojada del restaurante donde habían asistido. Un accidente sucedió en aquel lugar, ella había sido arrollada y casi había muerto. Al despertar su vientre se encontraba plano, desesperada gritaba, su padre entró para darle una noticia que le iba lastimar.

 **-Tu hijo a muerto, he decidido tu vida por la de él**

No dejo que su padre le tomará la mano. Sólo se alejó, se alejó de su vida y se alejó de todo lo que ese hombre le había obligado hacer. No creyó en las palabras de su padre, algo dentro de ella le decía que su hijo estaba vivo.

Con el paso de los años se convirtió en maestra de música. Cada niño que veía le alegraba un poco, quería imaginar como sería su hijo. Su padre murió y a ella no le importó. Sólo le importó los papeles que dejo atrás, el nombre del lugar donde abandonó a su hijo. Durante ese tiempo volvió a la música como aquella concertista que solía ser. Sentía que era el único modo de encontrar lo perdido.

Así como había encontrado al hombre que tanto amo aquella noche, podía encontrar al hijo que perdió por la terquedad de su padre. La música era la única que le había ayudado en todo ese tiempo y ahora sería la única que podría ayudarle a ser feliz una vez más. Con desesperación lo buscaba y sin darse cuenta fue en un concierto de música clásica donde lo encontró. Su corazón le dijo que era él, la música que el compartía era como un mensaje para todo aquello que estaba buscando.

Caminaba entre las personas son darse cuenta de cierto hombre de cabello rosa que la seguía. Cuando llegó al frente del escenario sintió como tomaban su mano con cariño. Al voltear a su lado no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar a su lado el hombre que le enseñó el amor con la música. Y frente a ella, el hijo que todo ese tiempo había amado.

El pequeño volteó y sonrio al ver ambos adultos sonriendo con cariño. La música les había unido una vez más.

* * *

 **Wicked**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, un hombre de veintiséis años tenía su grupo musical con sus amigos de toda la vida. Daba pequeños conciertos en lugares pequeños y normalmente asistía para animar una fiesta. Desde joven, la música le había dado una razón más para seguir viviendo. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y su hermano se encontraba lejos. Tuvo que hacerse cargo y enterrar a sus propios padres. Sentía que todo había sido su culpa, ellos le irían a visitar y todo había resultado de esa manera.

Aunque había una gran tristeza en su corazón, no podia caer tan fácilmente o eso era lo que quería creer. A su lado sólo tenía una guitarra, dinero y a sus amigos que nunca lo dejaron sólo. Fue en ese momento que decidió hacer música para calmar las aguas turbias que existía en él. Fue así como nació la pequeña banda.

Tenía la gracia, tenía una hermosa voz y tenía la habilidad de tocar la guitarra. Sin embargo, el vacío que existía en su corazón era algo que no podía explicar, aunque no tenía a sus padres a su lado, aún sentía que algo más le hacía falta.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vio. A una chica desconocida subiendo al mismo lugar donde se había ocultado. Sus rubios cabellos, sus hermosos ojos cafés, la inocencia marcada en su rostro y la belleza como la sensualidad de la mujer que ya era.

Sólo fue cuestión de escuchar una canción que ambos conocían para poder entregarse al otro con el amor y cariño que les hacía falta en sus corazones. No quería que la mañana llegará pero para su desgracia su Cenicienta se tenía que ir. Después de intercambiar sus nombres y un punto de reunión le dejo marchar. Sin duda había encontrado a la indicada que podía regresar aquel amor y cariño a su vida.

 **#naluweek**

Nunca creyó que después de meses la perdería. Se habían visto en unos días, habían compartido besos e historias, ella le consolaba diciendo que nunca era el malvado de la historia, que sólo era gracia del destino. Y por un momento le creyó pero después sólo desapareció. Estuvo buscándola desesperadamente, quería saber aún muchas cosas, no quería perder a lo único que le había dado un motivo más. Estuvo mucho tiempo así hasta que supo del padre de ella, con decisión citó a verlo en la oficina donde trabajaba.

 **-¿Qué quieres aquí?** -Pregunto con molestia.

 **-¿Dónde está Lucy?** -Natsu enfureció. **\- ¿Cómo esta ella?**

 **-Eres un muchacho que le desgracio la vida a mi hija, no creo que merezca las respuestas a tus pregunta** s -Habló con ironía. **\- Pero ella no te quiere ver, es mejor que desaparezcas**

 **-No me rendire hasta volver a verla**

Y azotó la puerta detrás de él. El dolor y un mal presentimiento había llegado a su pecho. ¿Acaso había sido su culpa que la chica de sus sueños se alejara de esa manera? Realmente no quería creer aquello, ella le había dicho que no era alguien malo, aún quería creer en aquellas palabras. La espero en ese lugar por meses, siempre ansiaba volver a verla. Pero se dio por vencido después de unos años. Sólo dejo que aquel presentimiento horrible le invadiera el cuerpo. Dejo la música, sin su musa ya no entendía el sentido de la misma. Su hermano llegó a su auxilio y le brindó muchas cosas.

Entre ellas le mostró que nunca fue su culpa lo que le sucedió a sus padres.

El tiempo pasó, se convirtió en un hombre de negocios, aunque sin dejar a un lado la banda que había creado con sus amigos. Se sintió como el malvado de la historia, muchas cosas malas le sucedían, la desgracia no dejaba de molestarlo, sólo realmente esperaba que la mujer que había amado esa noche fuera feliz sin él. Cuando regresaba aquel lugar donde conversaban se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes tocar la guitarra como todo ese tiempo había querido hacer con el niño que le gustaría tener.

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu y el ¿Tuyo?** -Le sonrió al menor. **\- ¿Quien te enseñó a tocar la guitarra?**

 **-Mi nombre es Ignea** -Le sonrio aquel niño, una sonrisa que le recordaba a la mujer que amo. **\- No lo se, sólo se que siempre escucho melodías que quisiera comunicar a alguien**

 **-Sigue tocando la música que te gusta** -Le acaricio el cabello rubio. **\- Espero que algún día le llegue alguien esa melodía**

 **-Eso espero, daré un concierto en la plaza central** -Le sonrio con sinceridad. **\- Tal vez quisieras verme ahí**

 **-Ahí estaré pequeño** -Soltó una carcajada antes de despedirse. **\- Hasta ese día nos vemos**

Dejó al niño en aquel lugar. Lo miro por última vez, en realidad algún día le gustaría tener a un hijo como ese pequeño. Aquel día iba a regresar la banda oficialmente y probablemente se iría con ellos a un viaje, pensaba que era la única manera en la que podía volver a verla o era la única en la que podía olvidarla y volver a vivir.

Aunque la segunda opción era lo que realmente no esperaba, aún quería tener una última oportunidad de verla y sentirla.

 **#naluweek**

Corría por las calles desesperado. Había visto aquel cartel con el nombre de Lucy como el de aquel pequeño niño. No le importó que casi era arrollado. Le importó poco estar empujando a las personas, su corazón golpeaba con intensidad su pecho, la felicidad volvía a inundarlo. Había muchas personas en ese lugar entre ellos Lucy quien miraba el escenario.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar de vida, dejo de respirar por un momento, ella está ahí y estaba como la podía recordar, con su largo cabello rubio, con un hermoso vestido blanco y con aquel brillo en sus ojos. Quería llorar porque al fin había encontrado la pieza faltante en su corazón. Iba hablar cuando la vio caminar.

Le siguió empujando a las personas, no quería perderla nunca, no la volvería a perder nunca más. Cuando la vio llegar al escenario dejo de respirar, estaba tan cerca y tan hermosa que estaba nervioso pero olvidó todo eso cuándo tomó su mano con ese amor que le tenía a la mujer a su lado. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarse, la sonrisa que habían perdido volvía aparecer en su rostro.

Y frente a ellos, al niño que había conocido. De algún modo su corazón le decía que ese pequeño era importante para él, que era una parte de él y de la mujer a su lado.

Ese día sintió como la desgracia abandonaba su cuerpo, como la felicidad le inundaba y ahora sólo quería pensar en la posibilidad de una familia, la familia que siempre soñó. Ahora que lo tenía, nunca más lo dejaría ir.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Siento que ponen muchos temas difíciles para complicarnos pero siento que es un reto que nos ponen para que aprendamos a ser más creativos, realmente me la pusieron difícil porque no tenía como imaginar para escribir estos temas. Con suerte me acordé, antes de rendirme, de una película que había visto hace mucho tiempo y que realmente es de mis favoritas.**_

 _ **Si nombre es August Rush, es una muy buena película que más o menos trata de lo mismo, obviamente hay cosas que cambie y que agregue pero si realmente quisieran verla, esta totalmente recomendada.**_

 _ **Contestaré los Reviews que me han dejado con anterioridad:**_

 _ **AngelNanashi: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Realmente cuando leí este tema me imaginé algo así, de alguna manera sentía que tenía que poner algo así. Me alegra saber que te gustó. Prepárate para los siguientes días porque estarán muy buenos.**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Realmente pensaba que esto era lo que le tenía que escribir y me alegra realmente que si les gustará por cómo quedó, espera a los siguientes capítulos que estarán aún mucho mejor.**_

 _ **pglaw9: Hay veces en las que hasta yo me siento así al sólo recordar que ya no veré o escucharé a las personas más importantes para mi, es por eso que decidí escribirlo, algo que pegara un poco con la realidad.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 21 de Julio de 2018**_


	7. Day 5:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio del quinto día. La historia de un hombre enamorado de una chica enfermiza quien hace todo para que su amada esposa sea curada antes de que muera. Y la historia de la chica que hará todo lo posible para que no le quiten a su hija como aquel trato que había hecho su esposo.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 5:**

* * *

 **Blessing**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel era un joven agricultor cuando se fijo en la única hija del amigo de su padre. Aquella dulce chica era una aprendiz de panaderos, era obvio decir que sus padres eran panaderos. La familia de Natsu les llevaba el maíz para poder crear el pan y estos le pagaban con el mismo. Realmente tenían un buen lazo de amistad entre ambas familias.

En fin, sabía que su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia, una chica linda pero muy enfermiza, la razón por la que nunca la había visto, eran pocas las veces en las que podía salir sólo unos cuantos minutos, realmente era poco el tiempo que tenía. Razón por la cual, ella nunca pudo salir a jugar con sus amigos.

Se había enamorado con sólo aquella vez que la vio. Su padre había empezado a bromear, aunque no tardó en comentarle a su amigo. Este un poco celoso le puso una de tantas pruebas a Natsu, quería saber si el chico era el correcto para su hija. Y aunque Lucy apenas y lo conocía, sabía a primera vista que ese hombre no era malo.

 **-Mi hija te acepto** -Suspiro aquel hombre de nombre Jude. **\- Te la encargaré sólo con la condición de que la cuidaras, mi hija es muy enfermiza y es preferible que siempre este en cama para su seguridad**

 **-No se preocupe** -Sonrió con seguridad. **\- Ella estará bien en mis manos, la amo tanto que la cuidaré muy bien**

Y fue así como empezaba la historia de ellos dos.

 **#naluweek**

A Natsu no le importaba que su dulce esposa no pudiera salir a llevarle el almuerzo, en cambio, le encantaba salir a comer con ella, saber que era muy bien recibido en casa era algo lindo. Cada vez que llegaba a casa, siempre le entregaba un pequeño ramo de flores para alegrarla, verla con las mejillas rojas y levantándose para encontrar algún florero y meter el regalo que su esposo le había dado.

Aquellas flores que le regalaba podia durar algunos días en muy bien estado.

Sin duda, nunca se había sentido tan feliz con ella a su lado. Quería olvidar por un momento todo lo que trataba sobre su situación y ser feliz con ella pero las cosas no iban a ser así siempre. Había veces en las que Lucy empeorará y tenía que pedirle a la madre de esta poder acompañarla mientras el iba a trabajar.

Le dolía dejarla en aquella situación pero cada vez que sucedía algo así ella siempre le respondía con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Adelante, ve a trabajar, lo que deba suceder deberá suceder, soy feliz a tu lado y si sucede algo no dudes que te amo**

Suspiraba algo intranquilo. Aquellas palabras no le animaban, realmente deseaba que algo malo no le sucediera en su ausencia, realmente quería disfrutar de ella por muchos años más, quería tener hijos, quería que estos disfrutarán de la vida como de su querida madre, realmente ansiaba escuchar las risas infantiles corriendo por el patio y Lucy corriendo detrás de ellos. Esa era la vida que quería para ambos. Pero las cosas no siempre serían así. Aquel día había llegado más temprano de lo esperado.

Romeo, el pequeño niño que trabajaba con sus padres, había ido corriendo asustado por su auxilio. Sólo fue cuestión de que el pequeño dijera que se trataba de Lucy para que este fuera corriendo a su casa. Sus padres como los de ella se encontraban ahí. Natsu sólo entró y se fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con su querida esposa. Se le veía débil, muy pálida a su parecer, con respiración errática y sudando.

Se acercó con los ojos llorosos para tomar sus manos. Estaba temblando, se sentia como un pequeño niño que le iban a quitar algo que más le gustaba.

 **-Sabíamos que este día llegaría** -Habló con debilidad.

 **-¡Pero no quería que fuera tan pronto!** -Grito dolido.

 **-No teníamos de otra** -Soltó una risita, le empezaba costar a respirar. **\- Vivi bien a tu lado y no olvides que siempre te amaré**

 **-¡No hables más Lucy!** -Besaba sus manos con desesperación. **\- Prometo que encontrar e la cura pero no estoy listo a que me dejes**

 **-Estaré bien** -Sonrió. Sus ojos empezaban a pesar. **\- Yo te cuidaré de ahora en adelante**

Una débil sonrisa apareció y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Su respiración cada vez era más débil.

 **-¡Por favor! Si me andan escuchando dioses, quiero que salven a mi amada esposa** -Gritaba desesperado. **\- Salvenla y a cambio les daré algo importante**

Creía que no era escuchado hasta que vio una luz azul sobre el. Un pequeño ser de alas como plumas, un ropon blanco y unas sandalias doradas. Había aparecido frente a él.

 _ **-¿Estas seguro de darme lo que sea?**_ -Habló.

 **-Te lo prometo, te daré lo que sea** -Rogó.

 _ **-Aceptó salvar a tu mujer pero a cambio...**_

Vio mover los labios de aquel pequeño ser. Abrió sus ojos al entender que era lo que quería a cambio. Miro por última vez a su querida esposa y miro aquel pequeño ser. Con el dolor en su pecho sólo cerró los ojos y asintió.

 _ **-Te veré dentro de algunos años pastor**_ -Sonrió. _ **\- Vendré por mi paga**_

Un polvo dorado apareció en el lugar y Natsu cayó dormido.

 **#naluweek**

Cuando abrió los ojos, sentía una dulce y suave caricia a sus cabellos desordenados. Se levantó un tanto asustado. Miro a todos lados, esa era su casa, en específico su cuarto. Miro a la cama donde estaba su amada esposa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Buenos días Natsu**

Este sólo se subió a la cama para abrazarla con desesperación, con necesidad pero sobre todas las cosas, con el amor y el cariño que siempre le tuvo. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, gritos de felicidad salieron de él. Escucharon pasos apresurados y como la puerta era abierta. Sus padres se encontraban ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las lágrimas salieron y es que un milagro había sucedido. Todos abrazaron a Lucy y le preguntaban si se encontraba bien. Ella respondía que se sentia mejor que nunca.

Natsu miraba con una sonrisa aquella escena. Sin embargo, el dolor en su pecho no se iba a ir nunca, al menos hasta el día que decidan tener un hijo, sería cuando el dolor de verlo partir llegaría y no sabría que cara mostrarle a su amada.

* * *

 **Omen**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sabía de su condición desde que era una niña pequeña, le frustraba no poder salir de la cama o está se enfermería con sólo poner un pie fuera. O eso era en un principio, ahora que había vivido más de lo esperado, que ahora disfrute de poder salir sin caer enferma e incluso de ser madre primeriza, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Que aquella ilusión donde Natsu y un pequeño ser con alas hicieron un contrato, fuera realidad.

 _ **-Aceptó salvar a tu mujer pero a cambio, quiero que cuando nazca tu primer hijo me lo ofreceras como tributo a los dioses**_

Había escuchado pero Natsu no le había mencionado de aquello. Tenía miedo el saber que sucedería ahora que tenía a su dulce niña en brazos. Quería disfrutar de aquella hermosa sensación que le brindaba la maternidad pero tampoco quería que fuera la última. Algún buen plan se le debería de ocurrir para evitar ser separados y que su amado esposo se sintiera culpable.

 **#naluweek**

Natsu no podia olvidar aquellas palabras del enviado de los dioses. Veía a su hermosa esposa acostada en cama, a su lado una hermosa cuna blanca donde ahí dormía su pequeña niña de apenas unos meses de nacida. Ahora que Lucy se había curado, no sabía como reaccionar ante el hecho de que muy pronto perdería a su hija. Ni siquiera le había mencionado una palabra sobre aquello, realmente no quería perder a ninguna de sus dos amadas.

Lamentablemente, fue en aquella noche cuando el ser de alas y ropon blanco apareció frente a él. Una gran sonrisa apareció y junto con el una pequeña cesta.

 _ **-He venido por mi paga hombre campesino**_ -Le tendió la canasta. _ **\- Ahora ofrece a tu hija a los dioses y todo esto al fin de acabara**_

 **-Lo lamentó pero no puedo darte a mi hija** -Habló Natsu con pesar. **\- Es mi pequeña y de mi amada pero no...**

 _ **-Acaso**_ -Le interrumpió para llamarle la atención. _ **\- ¿Acaso planeas romper nuestro trato? Recuerda que puedo hacer que tu amada esposa muera con sólo el chasquido de mis dedos**_

Estuvo mordiendose los labios hasta que vio a su dulce esposa sentarse en la cama. Iba hablar cuando ella sólo negó. Le miro con una sonrisa y miro aquel ser.

 **-Se del trato que hicieron y me gustaría entrar a su juego** -Habló Lucy con decisión. **\- Soy panadera y mi esposo es un campesino, nuestras oraciones siempre mantienen vivos a los dioses al igual que las ofrendas que les servimos en el altar** -Tomó la mano de su esposo con seguridad. **\- ¿Qué más quieren que no sea mi vida ni la de mi hija?**

Aquel pequeño ser pensó. Tenía razón, aquellos dos humanos eran de quienes más escuchaba aquellas plegarias, aquellas oraciones, lo sabía porque había escuchado de un campesino que rogaba porque su esposa tuviera buena salud y la panadera rogaba para que su esposo no se quedara sólo. Cada cosecha y cada tributo que ellos hacían ss le brindaba a sus dioses. Entonces pensó.

 _ **-No me llevaré a su hija, por el momento**_ -Hablo alzando su dedo índice. _ **\- Ustedes son humanos que siempre rezan pero su pueblo no tanto, así que tienen que convencer a sus vecinos a que nos rindan tributo que cada mes nos veremos por aquí**_ -Sonrió infantilmente. _ **\- Y nosotros les ofreceremos tierras fértiles, mujeres capaces de dar a luz a un hijo sano, que los animales se reproduzcan así como una buena salud y prosperidad al pueblo**_

 **-Aceptó** -Hablo Lucy.

 _ **-Entonces nos veremos en unos días señorita panadera**_

Y aquel pequeño ser desapareció. Natsu miraba incrédulo a Lucy hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que casi lo tiraba de la cama. Miró a Lucy un poco molesto pero sabía que nadie le quitaba el rostro de molestia de su amada esposa.

 **-No me puedes reclamar nada cuando tu no me habías dicho lo que hiciste para curarme** -Inflo sus mejillas. **\- Sabía que trató habías hecho a cambio de mi salud** -Suspiro para mirarle y acariciar su mejilla roja. **\- Tengo mucho que agradecerte pero eso será para después pues una reunión tendremos que hacer**

 **-¿Me perdonas?** \- Habló apenado.

 **-Te amo Natsu** -Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. **\- Y siempre te amaré pero no vuelvas a decidir sin antes consultarlo conmigo ¿Hecho?**

 **-Claro que si Lucy, te amo**

Y así el campesino besaba el rostro de su amada esposa. Le agradecía por resolver aquel problema que tanto no le dejaba dormir.

 **#naluweek**

La reunión con sus vecinos se hizo. Estos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras que estaban escuchando. Había algunos que no querían escuchar y querían ignorar pero al convencerlos de como Natsu había salvado su vida, decidieron ayudarles en aquello que el enviado de los dioses les había ordenado.

Una gran fiesta se realizó en su honor. Una mesa en medio del pueblo con diferentes platillos, con diferentes cultivos y demás riquezas que ofrecer. Las oraciones de cada noche se hacían presentes y los dioses a presentaban al menos una vez cada mes para recibir aquellos tributos que les habían ofrecido.

Y así ha sido por mucho tiempo. Donde el hombre campesino y su amada esposa panadera pudieron disfrutar de la pequeña niña de cabellos rosas, corriendo y riendo por toda la casa. Aunque no era la única pequeña niña, la familia se había hecho más grande y ahora con la tradición de hacerle una ofrenda a sus dioses en agradecimiento.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Lamento no poder subir el capítulo a tiempo pero había tenido algunas cosas que hacer en casa y pues como era domingo pues tuve que terminar algunas cosas y realmente me entretuve mucho.**_

 _ **Contestaré los Reviews que me han dejado con anterioridad:**_

 _ **AngelNanashi: Obviamente no escribí como tal en la película, hubo cosas que si le cambié y otras que si le deje pero me alegra que realmente les gustará por cómo quedó. Deberías ver la película, me encanta como habla sobre la música y como intentan conectar los mundos de ambos pero por el padre de ella no le permitía ciertas cosas. Yo lloro con esa película y la canción que el niño hace. Totalmente recomendada.**_

 _ **Gabe Logan: Es que también estaba escuchando algunas canciones melodramaticas. Y pues me inspire y este fue el resultado.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 22 de Julio de 2018**_


	8. Day 6:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio del sexto día. La historia de una mujer y un hombre los cuales desde los primeros días en el jardín de infantes siempre estuvieron tan unidos que ahora que crecieron unirían sus vidas con una hermosa boda. ¿Cómo les iría?**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 6:**

* * *

 **Sensation**

* * *

Lucy no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, sentía que en algún momento o rompería sus costosos tacones de color plateado o rompería el piso de tanto marcar el paso. No podía dejar de sentir como sus manos estaban sudando, a pesar de estar utilizando guantes que los cubría. Escuchaba las conversaciones de las mujeres que la acompañaban pero realmente no prestaba atención. El nerviosismo y el temor no se lo quitaba nadie.

Miraba por todos lados, incluso se paraba varía veces en alguno de los espejos que la rodeaban. Se veía con las mejillas rosas, un brillo labial que hacía destacar sus pequeños labios. Poco maquillaje cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos cafés brillando de la emoción y un pomposo vestido blanco cubriendo su cuerpo. Unos guantes blancos cubriendo sus delgados brazos, su cabello rubio amarrado en forma de 'cebollita' y un velo cubriendo por el momento su nuca.

Debía de admitirlo pero nunca se había visto más hermosa más que ese día.

 **-Hoy me caso** -Hablo como si no creyera en esas palabras.

 **-Ya van varias veces que lo repites Lu-chan** -Hablo una amiga de cabello azul vistiendo un hermoso vestido lila.

 **-Es sólo que estoy nerviosa Levy-chan** -Se quejó como niña pequeña.

 **-Vamos, conoces a Natsu desde el jardín de infantes** -Hablo una mujer de cabello rojo vistiendo el mismo vestido. **\- Sabemos que es un idiota pero el te ama y nunca te dejaría en el altar**

 **-Pero Erza...**

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

Lucy volteo a verlas. Sentia ganas de llorar en esos momentos que se suponen eran los más importantes en su vida. Sus amigas acariciaron sus hombros con cariño, le ayudaron a caminar a un sillón. Un poco de agua y un poco más de maquillaje llegó a ellas, no querían que se estropeara su maquillaje.

 **-¿A que le tienes miedo?** -Pregunto una chica de cabello blanco, quien acariciaba con cariño sus manos.

 **-A que tal vez no sea una gran esposa, Mirajane** -Hablo por fin. **\- ¿Y si se cansa de mi? Al final en cuenta tiene a varias chicas detrás de él** -Inflo sus mejillas infantilmente. **\- Quiero ser feliz a su lado pero realmente tengo miedo a que lo valla echar a perder como siempre lo hago**

 **-¡Oh vamos!** -La peli blanca exclamó. **\- Natsu ha demostrado que te ama desde que eran niños, no hay un amor más fuerte que el de estar juntos desde siempre**

 **-Así es Lu-chan** -Hablo Levy. **\- Incluso reto a tu padre un duelo por ti y aunque el muy idiota perdió, tu padre lo acepto, sabes que desde el principio Natsu ha ido siempre por ti**

 **-No olvides que habló con tu madre desde la primaria para pedir tu mano** -Soltó una risita divertida Erza. **\- ¡Desde la primaria! No conozco a otro hombre que realizará las más estúpidas y hermosas acciones sólo él**

Lucy volvió a mirar a sus amigas, a pesar de que ellas estarían a su lado como sus madrinas, lo que tendría que hacer en frente de tantas personas, sería sola. Bueno, no tan sola, porque la persona con la que se casaría estaría a su lado sonriendo como un bobo. Ellas tenían razón, Natsu había hechos cosas un tanto locas y otras un tanto imprudentes pero al final en cuenta lo hacía con un sólo propósito, el amor. Desde pequeños que se conocieron, no quisieron alejarse nunca más. Dormían las siestas juntos, comían juntos, incluso jugaban y leían cuentos juntos. Cuando crecieron, Natsu era la primera persona que sus ojos buscaban, cuando tenía miedo era el primero que ofrecía sus brazos como un refugio.

Natsu siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso cuando enfermaba o era lastimada en algunos deportes por su imprudencia. Fue tan directo al decirle sobre sus sentimientos que ella no tardó en corresponderle. Se han enojado y algunas veces no se hablaban pero era tan fuerte la unión que tenían que realmente no querían estar lejos del otro sólo por un simple pleito. Cada vez que estaban lejos, una simple video llamada hacia calmar sus corazones. Incluso cuando iba a recogerlo al aeropuerto siempre corría con la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo y sano.

Desde antes ya parecían como una pareja y ahora al fin se cumpliría su más grande sueño. El de ser esposos.

 **-Tengo miedo de que Natsu se de cuenta de que soy la mujer aburrida de la que todos hablaron en la Universidad** -Confesó. Subió su mano a su pecho. **\- Tengo miedo que se aleje de mi e incluso tengo miedo de que esto no funcione pero** -Sonrió decidida. **\- Estoy dispuesta a luchar por nosotros, a ser una buena esposa y hacerlo feliz como siempre ha sido**

 **-No creo que te cueste hija** -Hablo su madre Layla, quien con algunas arrugas en su rostro de acercó para darle un beso en la frente. **\- Ustedes siempre ha sido unidos que no creo que exista al fin problema que no puedan solucionar** -Acarició su mejilla y volvió hablar. **\- ¿Cuáles son las emociones de este día?**

Miro a su madre. Sonrió y volvió hablar.

 **-Estoy tan nerviosa que siento que voy a vomitar pero no lo haría porque este vestido salió carísimo** -Escuchó a las mujeres reír. **\- Pero también estoy ansiosa por casarme con Natsu, estoy feliz por que unire mi vida junto al hombre que amo y sobre todas las cosas** -Sus mejillas se celentaron. **\- Porque realmente ya quiero casarme con él**

 **-Esos sentimientos es porque lo amas realmente** -Sonrió su madre. **\- Son tan fuertes sus sentimientos que si te ve llorar, el también lo haría** -Le dio un beso en la frente. **\- Ya es hora mi niña, debes volar y continuar tu sueño con la persona que amas**

Escucharon la puerta abrirse al terminar de hablar su madre, su padre Jude estaba ahí por ella. El hombre no pudo evitar llorar, dar un par de vueltas con su hija y al final abrazarla. Aún podía ver a esa pequeña niña bailando y dando vueltas con sus pequeños pies arriba de sus zapatos, la misma pequeña niña que reía y le besaba las mejillas. Cuando sólo era el único hombre en su vida y le decía 'Te amo papá'.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no sería sólo de él. Hay otro hombre en su vida.

 **-Estas muy hermosa cariño** -Exclamó orgulloso, limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se habian escapado de sus ojos. **\- ¿Estas lista?**

 **-Nunca estuve más lista de casarme con Natsu**

Ambos padres miraron a su hija, su pequeña había crecido. Antes de que salieran de aquella habitación, sus amigas le dieron un último abrazo antes de tomar el pequeño ramo con el que saldrían. Sus padres fueron los ultimos en abrazarla y recordarle cuánto la amaban.

 **#naluweek**

La música empezaba a sonar, con cada paso que daban, no podia evitar ponerse más nerviosa, le faltaba un gran tramo por avanzar y ver detrás de aquellas puertas al que sería su próximo esposo. Había tantas emociones que no sabía a cual reaccionar primero, quería llorar, quería reír, quería brincar como niña pequeña e incluso quería vomitar aunque esta ya no era una opción. Estaba decidida a dar el sí. Sus amigas habían entrado primero a la sala donde al fin sellarian su amor eterno. Tomaba con nerviosismo la mano de su padre, este la tomaba firmemente. Antes de pasar por aquella puerta se detuvo.

Lucy miro confundida a su padre.

 **-Prometeme que si algo te hace Natsu seré el primero en que me cuentes** -Hablo angustiado.

 **-No te preocupes papá** -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Confío en Natsu, no me hará daño y si lo hace te juro que serás el primero** -Soltó una risita.

 **-Lo se** -Se contagio de aquella risita. **\- Son tal para cuál par de cabezotas**

Abrazo por última vez a su hija, le beso la mejilla y ahora si empezaban a caminar por aquel largo pasillo. Veía a sus amigos como a la familia de Natsu presente. Muchos ya empezaban a llorar, ella no quería llorar, al menos quería mantener su maquillaje en su rostro y no manchar su vestido. Pero todo se fue por la borda al ver a Natsu con su usual cabello alborotado, un traje negro, los ojos brillando de emoción y los labios temblando, sabía que se estaba conteniendo a mi llorar frente a ella.

Pero para su desgracia, ella fue la primera en soltarse a llorar. En cubrir sus labios y evitar llorar más fuerte. Era el momento más hermoso y emocionante de su vida y ahora la cumpliría al lado del hombre que siempre amó y que siempre amara.

Natsu empezó a llorar, ocultaba aquella emoción pero era innevitable. Era tanta la emoción que cuando su padre la entregó, ambos se abrazaron con cariño. Escucho risas a su alrededor pero no prestó atención prefirió escuchar el corazón de él. Le calmaba y le emocionaba, saber que sentía lo mismo que ella le hizo olvidar todos los nervios que sentía en ese momento. No quería esperar más, quería besarlo, quería darle el sí y huir de la iglesia para empezar con ese amor.

Fue en ese momento que todo tipo de emociones dejaron de molestarla. Aunque el nerviosismo seguía reinando su cuerpo, tenía miedo de olvidar sus votos matrimoniales. Pero ahora que se tomaban de la mano y se miraban a los ojos, dos sentimientos se hicieron presente. El amor y la felicidad.

 **-Si aceptó...**

Porque aquí empezaría su nueva vida.

* * *

 **Numb**

* * *

¿Que hacía Natsu Dragneel mirando la ventana parado como un árbol? Pareciera como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo. Ni su hermano, ni su mejor amigo-enemigo e incluso ningún otro hombre que se encontraba presente en aquella sala, ninguno podría saber el porque se encontraba en aquella ridícula situación. Y es que el hombre siendo tan bruto y tan idiota, estaba por casarse y ninguna palabra o nerviosismo quería mostrar.

Aunque era muy obvio lo que hacía, intentaba controlarse y no cometer una estupidez que se podría mal interpretar. Aunque Zeref sabía algo, que su hermano estaba tan nervioso porque lo había visto llorar. Soltó una risita antes de pegarle unas cuantas veces en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar. Se habia volteado un poco furioso pero al ver que se trataba de su hermano se tranquilizó, había algunas cosas que le podía pasar a su propia sangre.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Hoy me caso con Lucy** -Hablo paralizado y casi como un robot. **\- Hoy me caso**

 **-Estarás bien, has esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que estas a unos cuantos minutos ¿No sabes como reaccionar?**

Soltó una risita. Pensaba que su hermano empezaría a discutir de que no empezará a reír en su cara pero tal parece que su hermano estaba más que paralizado del miedo que pensar en esas cosas en ese momento. Le abrazo y junto sus cabezas, se sentia como cuando eran pequeños y Natsu siempre era el niño llorón.

 **-Es que nunca creí que llegaría muy rápido este día que realmente no se que hacer ahora que me encuentro aquí** -Murmuró apenado.

 **-Ni mucho menos yo** -Soltó una risa. **-Eres mi hermano menor y siento que aún eres ese pequeño niño que salió corriendo a contarme que conociste a una nueva niña**

 **-¿Yo hice eso?** -Pregunto curioso.

 **-Claro, mamá y yo te esperábamos en la salida** -Acarició el cabello de su hermano. **\- Saliste con una gran sonrisa y me abrazaste, me dijiste que habías visto a una niña bonita de cabello rubio y ojos cafés** -Soltó una risa ante el recuerdo. **\- Incluso mamá desde entonces empezaba a fantasear con el día que se casarian**

Natsu soltó una risita. Aunque no podia recordar ese momento de su infancia, de alguna manera sentía que todo eso había sido real, que todo había pasado hace unos pocos años. Le gustaba dormir a su lado, ser el primero en verla despertar. Le gustaba molestarla, le gustaba abrazarla y besarla. Disfrutaba verla reír, le disgustada verla llorar. Ama y amara todo de Lucy. Y ahora el saber que disfrutará a partir de ese momento podría verla de mañana, tarde y noche, realmente se sentia bien el saber que sería el único.

 **-Y no me arrepiento de estar en el aquí y ahora con Lucy** -Le miro con una sonrisa. **\- Sólo que siento que puedo cagarla y ella no querrá hablarme**

Zeref soltó una carcajada.

 **-Lucy te ama mucho** -Le dio palmadas en el hombro. **\- Te aguanto todo este tiempo tus idioteces, no será sorpresa que te aguante ahora que ya estarán casados** -Antes de que Natsu le reclamará habló. **\- Ahora deja de estar parado como un árbol y ve por ella**

Ambos hermanos se vieron, se abrazaron y vieron como su padre Tetsuya entraba a la sala acompañado de su abuelo Igneel. La hora ya había llegado.

 **#naluweek**

Seguía parado como un árbol en el altar. Tanto su padre, su abuelo y su hermano le hablaron en forma de broma para que se moviera. Pero estaba tan nervioso, confiaba en Lucy, sabía su ella no escaparia y le dejaría en aquel lugar pero aún así tenía miedo si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Escucho la música que le indicaba que la novia ya estaba cerca. Vio a Levy, Erza y Mira entrar con aquel vestido de colores lilas que le había contado Lucy. También vio a las parejas de estas, Gajeel, Jellal y Laxus. Todo se veía tan elegante, tan perfecto, muy de ensueño, como siempre había pensado para el día que se casará con Lucy.

Sentía que había tardado en llegar pero realmente había valido la pena tanta espera. Se habia quedado sin habla, había dejado de respirar y sólo podía mirarla, no había nadie más en ese momento más que ella. De sus ojos salieron las lágrimas, ella se veía tan hermosa con el vestido blanco, con su cabello amarrado, sus hermosos ojos brillando de emoción. La vio llorar, el se soltó más a llorar. Realmente era hermoso aquel momento.

Empezó a sudar, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Cuando la vio frente a él, sólo subió sus manos para quitarse rápido las lágrimas en sus ojos y tomo su mano. Su corazón brinco de emoción, el calor de su cuerpo regreso.

 **-Se que han estado unidos desde la infancia, espero que cuides muy bien a mi princesa** -Habló Jude.

 **-La amaré hasta que la muerte nos separé...**

Prácticamente no prestó atención a lo que el padre decía. Miraba a Lucy con amor, con una gran sonrisa y sólo decía algunas cosas cuando ella le pegaba en las costillas. Provocando que a su alrededor se soltaran a reír. Cuando le colocó el anillo no pudo evitar emocionarse, se sentia como ese pequeño niño que la vio por primera vez. Desde esa primera vez y hasta ahora habían permanecido juntos. Y ahora lo estarían más como marido y mujer.

 **-Puede besar a la novia**

No pudo evitar sonreír. Atraer a Lucy a su cuerpo y besarla con tanto cariño. Porque a partir de ese momento empezaría un nuevo camino.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Con suerte la termine a tiempo, mañana es el final de la semana. De aquí nos veríamos al jueves para el último bonus y así darle fin a esta week por este año.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 23 de Julio de 2018**_


	9. Day 7:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio del séptimo y último día. La historia de un hombre que desde niño le enseñaron a ser libre y volar con libertad. Y al final, la historia de una niña que había sido encadenada por un mal camino, ahora aprenderá a ser libre tomando la mano de alguien.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 7:**

* * *

 **Freedom**

* * *

La mejor sensación de su vida era sentir el aire frío entre su piel, volar entre el azul del cielo, destruir las esponjosas nubes, sentir la frescura del mar y dormir cuando las estrellas y la luna estén en lo más alto del cielo nocturno. Eso era sentir la verdadera libertad y Natsu Dragneel lo conocía a la perfección a pesar de que era un pequeño niño de menos de siete años. Volaba junto con su padre, aquel dragón de escamas rojas

Igneel, el rey de fuego, le enseñó como ser libre, le enseñó que nunca debe estar atado por conveniencia y que si quisiera quedarse en un lugar, entonces debe tener un gran motivo para ello. Natsu aprendía muy bien de esas palabras, las había memorizado a la perfección desde ese entonces. Poder casi tocar el cielo, cambiar de lugar donde dormir en cada día, descubrir cosas nuevas, correr el peligro y salir victorioso de los problemas.

 **-Esta es la libertad que todo humano se pierde** -Soltó una gran carcajada ese dragón de fuego. **\- Así que tu debes ser libre Natsu, volar y seguir volando**

 **-Pero los humanos no vuelan** -El pequeño niño se molestó.

 **-Pero nunca dejes de hacerlo**

Era la verdadera libertad en su vida.

 **#naluweek**

Aún cuando su padre desapareció, el no dejo correr en su búsqueda. Quería seguir viviendo con él, quería seguir sintiendo aquella libertad de la que tanto había hablado. Pero nunca lo pudo encontrar. Quería caer derrotado en su búsqueda cuando un segundo padre apareció en su vida. Una tarde lluviosa, el mismo bosque donde había visto por última vez a su padre dragón, fue aquel dia cuando vio a un pequeño señor, de cabello blanco y bigote extraño.

Miro sus ojos, a pesar de tener una cara horrible y que podía llegar asustarle, podía ver a un señor amable y tierno. Aunque un poco desconfiado empezó a escuchar lo que el quería decirle.

 **-¿Quieres seguir viviendo con libertad?** -Natsu sólo asintió. **\- Pero no te quieres quedar sólo** -Natsu volvió asentir. **\- Vamos, que yo te enseñaré como es que se debe vivir y disfrutar la vida misma, como la libertad que sólo las hadas pueden conocer y danzar con la misma**

 **-¿Hadas?** -Pregunto extrañado. **\- ¿Acaso existen?**

 **-Las hadas existen muchacho** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Quieres conocerlas?** -Natsu volvio asentir. **\- Entonces toma mi mano y a seguir caminando por el camino que sólo ellas nos han dejado**

Aquel hombre le mostró la mano al igual que una sonrisa amable. Natsu abrió más sus ojos, con desconfianza la tomo, a parte de Igneel no había sentido algo más cálido que ese momento. Aquel hombre le ofreció ropa y le ofreció comida antes de su llegada al gremio. Ciertamente no se sentía encadenado a él, sabía que podía marcharse, que podía dejarlo y dar la vuelta para continuar con la búsqueda de su padre dragón pero al ver la sonrisa del hombrecillo, las interesantes historias y demás que había decidido contarle, decidió que no quería irse de su lado. Ahora entendía las palabras de Igneel, había encontrado el ancla del lugar que ahora en adelante sería su hogar.

Llegó temeroso al lugar donde convivían muchos magos y niños de su edad. Tímido, era la palabra correcta para ese entonces, veía a los adultos beber y festejar, a los niños destruir y divertirse. Ciertamente no era un lugar que todo el mundo recomendaría pero aún así sintió que era el lugar perfecto, no sabía como era perfecto todo ello, algo de lo que podía recordar en tener una familia era que se protegían los unos a los otros. Y así era como lo veía.

 **-Este es el gremio de Fairy Tail** -El hombrecillo habló. **\- Esta será tu familia a partir de estos momentos** -Sonrió. **\- Cuida de ellos que ellos también lo harán, sonríe, bebe y canta con libertad, pelea y destruye para aprender** -Alzó sus manos. **\- Eres libre de irte cuando quieras porque nuestras puertas son demasiado grandes como nuestros sentimientos, ya que si una vez que te vallas, nosotros volveríamos abrir nuestros brazos en tu regreso** -Natsu volteó a sus espaldas, todos los miembros habían guardado silencio para ver y escuchar. **\- Vuela hijo mío al son de las hadas, se libre y disfruta de la vida misma que nosotros disfrutaremos de ese vuelo**

Natsu mostró la sonrisa más grande que todos pudieron conocer ese día. Sus mejillas se calentaron de emoción, aquella dulce e infantil emoción de encontrar algo que al fin le gustaba y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, de sentimientos, de calidez. Escucho a sus espaldas a los miembros festejar, escucho a los niños correr a conocerlo y discutir sobre quien es su primer amigo. Sin duda había encontrado un lugar donde sentirse libre de ataduras.

 **-Al fin encontré mi lugar Igneel** -Murmuró feliz antes de seguir a jugar con varios niños de su edad.

 **#naluweek**

Natsu no tardó en acostumbrarse en el gremio, todos lo trataban bien, peleaba y discutía con algunos niños, en especial con su mejor amigo y enemigo Gray, al final concluyeron que hielo y fuego nunca se llevaría bien; conocía a los que eran su nueva familia. Aunque siendo un niño un tanto rebelde, no quería vivir con los demás niños así que fue al bosque donde encontró una cómoda casita abandonada, la paz y tranquilidad de podia respirar, los pequeños animales corrían libremente. Lo que tanto le gustaba estaba en ese lugar.

Creció aprendiendo de muchas cosas, temiendo de algunas personas que al final en cuenta se convertiría en su meta para alcanzar y provocaba que cada vez que lo veía tenía unas ganas inmensas por derrotarlos y pasarlos. Hizo nuevos amigos y destruía muchas cosas, aunque al final terminaba regañado pero le perdonaban con la excusa que aún tenía que seguir aprendiendo.

Así fue por mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una misión en mente, seguir volando como Igneel todo ese tiempo le enseñó. Y si, volaba con libertad, descubría nuevas aventuras, corria muchos peligros y se divertía como nunca con su compañero azulado, Happy, un pequeño gatito que tenía la habilidad de volar.

¿Qué más perfecto que esos momentos?

El tiempo pasaba y pronto le enseñaria a alguien más a volar con libertad, a disfrutar de la vida misma. A una chica rubia de ojos cafés y cuerpo que al principio no se había interesado. Cuando la conoció, reconoció aquella mirada triste y vacía. La chica no había tenido una aventura en su vida y no contaba con la libertad que él todo ese tiempo presumía. Aún cuando el fue quien la llevo al gremio, sabía que la chica no podia ser libre cuando algo de su pasado la seguían atando.

Y cuando llego el pasado por ella, en ningún momento la dejo sola. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, le prometió cosas que sólo a ella le podía decir y podía ver como aquel brillo faltante regresaba a su mirada.

 **-Porque en el momento que traje a Lucy al gremio ella se convirtió en una de nosotros para olvidar todo papel de debe tener una princesa** -Exclamó. **\- En una hada que aprenderá a volar con libertad, yo la cuidaré, yo le enseñaré la verdadera libertad**

Lucy lloro en ese momento que Natsu habló. Volvió a tomar su mano y sólo asintió con una gran sonrisa. La libertad estaba ahí a su lado y sólo tenía que seguirlo. Y Natsu estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle aquello de lo que tanto presume y de lo que puede compartir gracias a Igneel, gracias al maestro Makarov, ahora era su turno de tomar su mano y enseñarle lo que todo ese tiempo había estado perdiendo.

No importaba si pasaban años, mientras estuvieran juntos cumplir la promesa que le hizo en aquel entonces, entonces el sería quien le enseñaria la verdadera libertad.

* * *

 **Chained**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, desde pequeña, su destino había sido sólo una niña normal y ordinaria. Una niña donde era feliz con sus padres, con las personas que vivían en aquel inmenso lugar y con la alegría de tener todo. Así era como sus infantiles ojos veía el mundo, una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y todo bello recuerdo lo guardaría en su memoria para siempre.

Sin embargo, aquel cuento mágico acabaría en un sólo parpadear. Una muerte, lágrimas, corazones rotos y la desgracia de seguir viviendo en ese lugar. Pronto se convirtió en todo lo que nunca quiso, en una niña encadenada a su destino, una niña sumisa y sin poder obtener el sentimiento de la diversión, de la vida misma.

Una niña que nunca obtendría libertad a menos que siguiera aquellas órdenes. Por lo que desde pequeña no tuvo otra opcion, agachar la cabeza y nunca mirar a la ventana, esa libertad nunca se le sería permitida en la vida.

 **#naluweek**

Estaba cansada de aquella vida, su mejilla estaba roja y fue cuando llego a su habitación que las lágrimas y los gritos de dolor salieron de ella. Su cuerpo estaba delgado, ella ya no quería vivir en aquel lugar, cada vez que podía salir de su casa, acompañada de su padre, miraba con dolor por la ventana, veía a chicos jugar y reír con demás jóvenes. Veía aquella diversión que todo ese tiempo perdió.

Sólo suspiraba y agachaba la mirada. Aunque fuera una sola vez quería descubrir, sentir y disfrutar de aquella libertad, de aquellos cálidos rayos del sol y de la frescura del aire moviendo sus rubios cabellos. Vio las llaves que su madre le dejo antes de morir, quería ser una gran maga como ella, quería ser alguien fuerte por una vez, tal vez así podría soportar aguantar quedarse toda su vida en aquella mansión o hasta que su padre la vendiera.

Y fue ese mismo arranque de libertad que sólo fue cuestión de tomar algunas cosas al igual que robarle un poco de dinero a su padre y salir de aquel lugar sin ser descubierta. Tenía miedo de conocer aquellos lugares sola pero por un momento quería armarse de valor y caminar por aquellos lugares. Se emocionaba con cada pequeña cosa que veía, pasaba por muchas tiendas hasta que llegó al puerto de Hargueon, por su imprudencia había sido raptada pero nunca llegó a imaginar que un chico que hace poco había conocido le salvará una segunda vez.

Se sintió celosa, pertenecer al gremio que todo ese tiempo había soñado, poder estar ahí con libertad. Era su grande sueño. Pero lo que nunca llegó a imaginar fue que ese chico de cabello rosa, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y con el aire de libertad la tomará de la mano y empezará a caminar con él.

 **-Bienvenida Lucy** -Habló el maestro Makarov. **\- Ahora ve a construir tus alas para que puedas volar con nosotros, como las hadas** -Le dirigió una gran sonrisa. **\- Que ahora eres libre**

Aventuras empezaba a vivir, el riesgo de poder salir vivo o muerto, sentir la alegría y todo lo que había perdido. Lamentablemente había olvidado algo, su padre se habia presentado con un gremio oscuro, empezaba a lastimar a las personas que hace poco había conocido. No quería regresar a ese lugar pero como no tenía de otra iba aceptar cuando apareció Natsu.

 **-Porque en el momento que traje a Lucy al gremio ella se convirtió en una de nosotros para olvidar todo papel de debe tener una princesa** -Exclamó. **\- En una hada que aprenderá a volar con libertad, yo la cuidaré, yo le enseñaré la verdadera libertad**

No pudo soportar más y se soltó a llorar. Estaba feliz de que al fin había encontrado a alguien quien pudiera ofrecerle su mano y empezar a caminar.

 **-Ya no regresare** -Hablo con furia cuando su padre estaba frente a ella. **\- Ya no volveré a ser tu muñeco, voy a ser libre y vivir todas aquellas aventuras que solias contarme cuando era un niña**

 **-No sobreviviras sin dinero** -Hablo furioso su padre.

 **-El dinero no lo es todo** -Dijo antes de marcharse. **\- Protegere a mi familia como ellos me han protegido, encontraré la libertad y ahí me quedaré**

Salió azotando la puerta. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, respiro un poco antes de salir y encontrarse con su nueva familia. Quería disfrutar de la libertad, tomo tímida la mano de Natsu, le sonrió con cariño. El aire de la libertad ya estaba cerca. ¿Qué mejor que quedarse junto con la persona que le ayudo a llegar hasta esos momentos?

Sólo pudo sonreír y seguir su camino. Porque las cadenas que antes la detenían se habían ido o en tal caso, se habían derretido gracias a Natsu. Sin duda ser libre era lo mejor.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza pero estaba ocupada en algunas cosas, estudiando y leyendo algunas cosas, lamentó la tardanza pero es mejor tarde que nunca.**_

 _ **Contestaré los Reviews que me han dejado con anterioridad:**_

 _ **Gabe Logan: Realmente quería que quedará de esa forma. Es algo lindo escribir de ellos dos.**_

 _ **AngelNanashi: Si es triste que ya muy pronto valla acabar, realmente me duele que ya se acabe, quisiera que durará un poco más.**_

 _ **Fairy cookie: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lástima que ya se acabará pero lo disfrute realmente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 24 de Julio de 2018**_


	10. Bonus 2:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Es el inicio y el final del capítulo bonus y de esta Week. El miedo y la adrenalina de una nueva misión hace que sus pensamientos llegue a confundirlos un poco. Preguntas y pensamientos sobre el otro, pequeñas conversaciones escuchadas y una noche donde podría aclararles toda duda.**_

 _ **Es así como acabará esta Week.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Bonus 2: 100 Year Quest**

* * *

Lucy no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa. Había abandonado Magnolia esa misma mañana, incluso aún podía recordar el tormento que les hizo pasar a Natsu y Happy por llevarla a su casa después de una noche de festejo por una nominación más al libro más reciente que con todo su esfuerzo saco.

Aunque no podia comparar aquella vergüenza con el nerviosismo que en esos momentos sentía. Una misión de 100 años era lo que le esperaba, una misión que fue pedida desde hace tiempo y no había sido resuelta, claro, hasta ahora que iba el equipo más desastrozo, y Wendy, del mundo mágico.

No podía desconfiar de sus compañeros, todos llegaron vivos para ese momento, no por nada habían derrotado a la mayor bestia de todos los tiempos, Acnologia. Pero tal vez aquella misión no sería como derrotar a ese temible dragón, sería como enfrentar a cinco más. Con sólo pensar ya empezaba a temblar y de alguna manera quería regresar a su casa.

Aunque ahora que recordaba sobre su casa. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir Natsu antes de salirse? Esperaba realmente que no fuera algo malo.

 **#naluweek**

Natsu estaba más que emocionado, era su primer misión importante, eso no quiere decir que todas sus misiones pasadas no fueran importantes, claro que lo eran, como la misión que al fin hizo en solitario, la primera misión con Lucy y la misión en la que se conoció su grupo desastrozo. Era la primera misión en donde demostraría su verdadera fuerza.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Había sido buena idea llevar a Lucy a la misión? Sabía que la chica era fuerte, lo demostró en la guerra con Acnologia y con la misma había arreglado el libro que lo mantenía con vida, aunque realmente no sabía a donde se había ido ese libro. Regresando al tema principal, no por nada la chica había sobrevivido para ese momento, no por nada se había empeñado a rescatarla cuando la chica lo necesitará.

Pero tenía miedo de que Lucy sufriera algún daño que le resultaría un tanto mortal. No quisiera revivir aquellos momentos en los que casi y no la contaban. Y más con aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón. Porque Natsu podía ser impulsivo y un idiota pero sabía muy bien de aquellos sentimientos que le inundaba en su interior. Los tenía muy bien presentes, no por nada siempre estaba a su lado porque de alguna manera le traía una gran felicidad y seguridad tenerla ahí con él.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si antes de irse le hubiera dicho a Lucy sus sentimientos?

¿Hubiera aceptado o le hubiera rechazado?

Realmente le hubiera gustado escuchar su respuesta y saber al final en cuenta que eran, algo más que amigos o simples conocidos que por su culpa arruinó su amistad con esos sentimientos. Y justo ahora que estaban en aquella misión realmente le gustaría despejar su mente y saber aquellas respuestas.

No por nada el había aceptado en armar el campamento mientras Erza y Wendy, acompañadas de Charle, iban en busca de troncos; Gray de comida y Lucy por agua. Por un momento agradeció quedarse con Happy y sólo pensar.

 **-No arruinarias su amistad** -Su pequeño amigo azulado le dijo. **\- No puedes evitar que tus sentimientos crecieran con el tiempo**

 **-¿Y si me hubiera rechazado?**

 **-Pues ya será cuestión de que el tiempo les diga las respuestas que buscan** -A pesar de ser un minino tonto sabía razonar bien. **\- Por el momento, sigue cuidando y queriendo a Lucy tu manera** -Le miro amenazante. **\- Que si le pasa algo te juro que yo mismo te haré pagar**

 **-Tranquilo Happy** -Natsu sonrio para acariciar su cabeza azul. **\- No permitiré que le pase algo a Lucy o no sería tu próxima madre**

 **-¡Aye!**

Ambos amigos, aunque también parecían como padre e hijo, se soltaron a reír antes de seguir armando las casas de campaña. Sin darse cuenta que cierta maga de rubios cabellos se ocultara detrás del árbol con las mejillas rojas.

 **#naluweek**

La noche había llegado, la fogata de había apagado en unos minutos y casi todos ya se encontraban dormidos, casi porque Lucy se encontraba afuera viendo las estrellas. Lo bueno era que cada uno cargaba con su casa de campaña y podían tener privacidad. Suspiro, no tenía interés de cuántas veces ya había suspirado así que sólo siguió observando el cielo nocturno.

Quería buscar una respuesta a lo que había escuchado. Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar a escondidas pero no podia ignorar el tema que habían estado conversando Natsu y Happy esa tarde. Realmente hubiera sido bueno no salir de su departamento, ya que ahora había una lucha entre sus sentimientos.

No sabía que lugar ocupaba en el corazón del chico. Ni sabía que responder el porque su corazón golpeaba su pecho y sus mejillas se calentaban. Era buena escribiendo historias pero estar participando en una donde ella es la principal realmente era difícil.

 **-¿No puedes dormir Lucy?**

Casi se suelta a gritar al escuchar la voz de su compañero de cabello rosa. Alzó la mirada para verlo con una mirada confundida y sólo vistiendo una camiseta, sus pantalones holgados y su usual bufanda. Lucy cubrió su cuerpo con la cobija que colgaba de sus hombros. ¿Porque sus mejillas se calentaron cuando vio al chico sentarse a su lado.

Probablemente era porque aún tenía en su mente lo que había escuchado.

 **-Son muchas emociones en tan pocos días** -Río nerviosa. **\- No puedo creer que muy pronto estaremos en una misión difícil**

 **-¿Estas segura que sólo es eso?** -Pregunto confundido.

 **-Es que, no se si tengo miedo o es la emoción de una nueva aventura** -Sonrió con melancolía. **\- Regresar con vida o morir en el intento no suena algo bien y mucho menos cuando tengo otras cosas en mente**

Un silencio se formó. Al voltear se dio cuenta que Natsu de igual manera miraba el cielo. Había pensado en todo tipo de situaciones y ahora no sabía de que hablar. Sintió la mano de Natsu tomar la suya, era cálida y que muchas veces le había traído tranquilidad.

 **-Vamos a regresar con vida** -Habló con decisión sin verla. **\- Te prometí que te cuidaria, que siempre estaría a tu lado, que sobre todas las cosas nadie me quitaría tu futuro y lo voy hacer** -Sus miradas se cruzaron. **\- Así que tranquilizate, yo soy el idiota e impulso pero aún así hay cosas que quiero decirte** -Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. **\- Pero se que este aún no es el momento para hablar de ello**

Lucy comprendió que hablaba sobre lo que había escuchado a escondidas. Aunque quería apartar su mano, lo único que hizo fue devolverle aquel apretón y sonreír. Natsu siempre había estado a su lado e inconscientemente ella permaneció en el suyo. No tenía porque dudar de aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a crecer por su desastroso compañero, sólo tenía que seguir adelante como siempre lo había hecho.

Con una única diferencia que nunca estaría sola porque habría alguien quien cambiaría a su lado y tomaría su mano como ahora lo hacía.

 **-Al menos me das tiempo para pensar en una buena respuesta** -Soltó una risita ante la mirada confundida de Natsu. **\- Pero te prometo que me esforzare para poder protegerte y poder proteger a todos** -Lucy volvió a sonreirle, Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. **\- Porque al final en cuenta estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo**

Natsu recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Lucy antes de tomarla de la mano y salir para aquella misión. Era verdad, iban a estar juntos por mucho tiempo y con eso podía pensar en una buena pregunta para Lucy. No por nada en su mochila había guardado cuidadosamente una cajita de terciopelo.

 **-Estaremos juntos Lucy**

Cubrieron sus espaldas con la cobija de Lucy. Natsu enrollo su bufanda en el cuello de ella y se había recargado en el hombro de su compañero. Miraron las estrellas con una sonrisa, habían olvidado que sus manos de quedaron enlazadas y no se percataron que todos habían presenciado aquel hermoso momento.

Se vieron con una sonrisa y les dejaron estar solos, probablemente sólo necesitaban una ayudadita para que ambos idiotas se fijarán en sus sentimientos. Wendy sólo suspiro, si supieran que tanto Erza como Gray eran igual de idiotas, probablemente no la contaría.

Sólo el tiempo les esperaría y el destino les guiará. Al final en cuenta, tenían cien años para estar juntos.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Realmente lamentó la tardanza con este último capítulo pero tuve que salir a varios lugares que realmente no podia escribir. Pero al fin esta el último capítulo, es realmente triste que esto ya acabo, realmente me divertí porque puedo decir que los temas no fueron nada fáciles pero mientras más difíciles, más posibilidades de poder escribir mejor.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y por comentar en cada capítulo. Aún con mi cara de pendecuara me alegraban y me dieron más ganas de terminar esta historia aunque sean unos días después.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por darme un inspiró más para escribir sobre Fairy Tail. Porque aún no acaba la serie hasta que se deje de hablar o en mi caso, hasta que llegue a los 300 o más fanfics de la misma serie. Así que aún tendrán para rato sobre este hermoso anime.**_

 _ **Es momento de cerrar y concluir este hermoso fic con una gran sonrisa, con hermosas historias que nos hacen querer más a estos dos. Espero que para el próximo año y varios más, aún exista esta week, porque realmente me gustaría seguir participando y compartiendo mis historias a pesar del tiempo tan corto que podría llegar a tener.**_

 _ **¡Gracias NaLu Week! Por una semana más de fanfics hermosos de nuestra pareja favorita y a seguir escribiendo que esto aún no acaba.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Como el demás redes sociales. El Link de mi página como lo demás anteriormente mencionado esta en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Hoy; Jueves 26 de Julio de 2018; Yo, AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por finalizada esta Week, nos veremos para el proximo año.**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 26 de Julio de 2018**_


End file.
